


Seeing You Like I Do

by WitchHazelSage



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Not Lilith as Mary but Mary Mary, Some Graphic Violence, Some hard core knife play I guess, This is also Zelda and Lilith and Hilda and Mary, separately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHazelSage/pseuds/WitchHazelSage
Summary: Zelda is trying to rebuild their Church, but she does not know Lilith's true word. Lilith comes to her, and affirming Zelda's faith in her. In more than one way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give people heads up. I am dyslexic and this is unbeta'd. I don't normally post as I am writing, as when I do there is usually a large sum of errors get through. I usually revise serval times to fix errors, but didn't as much with this fic to keep it on an every other day schedule. Also, sometimes my sentences come out disoriented as I'm trying to get so much down before I forget and that slips past me too. I apologize if that bothers you, and I hope you stick with me and this story anyway.  
> If any bother you (or if they're really bad) please feel free to point them out if you want or wish for me to fix them. I don't mind going back and doing so.

Zelda entered her office, refraining from rubbing her tired eyes and smearing her makeup. Rebuilding a church, after most of it's attendies were murdered, was no easy task. It was on the grounds of a new faith almost all together. She had officially rebranded their Church into the Church of Lilith. Had crafted a glorious statue. Set out to preach her word. The issue was, Zelda did not know her word. Not truly.

All Lilith had been in their Satanic Bible was a factor, part of the story, but not the whole story. At least, not her story. And over the years it had been twisted and butchered by the mysongist hands of men in power. Who knew what it had truly been. Even the text that still held truth, had been told through Satan himself and not Lilith. They might not have been her words at all. Satan had clearly twisted things into his favor, what would make her any different. Or how their coven saw her. There was no way to know. 

And the Lilith that Zelda knew, Zelda hadn't even known who she was. There was no way to determine if the things she had said where of her own thoughts, or the character she had been playing. Not only that, but Lilith as Mary had not said much at all to her. Not directly. Not until the day they over threw the Dark Lord.

Needless to say that with the first official service closing in, Zelda was nervous. She had no idea what to tell the followers. She had no idea what Lilith stood for, or the grounds she stood on. Those who refused to conform wished to see her burned at the stake. As did the Magic Council. In fact, Zelda wouldn't be surprised if someone had tried to assosiate her, or charge her for heresey against the Dark Lord. It wouldn't be difficult. They hadn't known the Dark Lord was captured and imprisoned. She had no way to prove to them Lilith was rightfully on the throne. Lilith was true to it, deserving, and powerful enough. Yet she couldn't prove any of this. Not without Lilith by her side. No surprise would come to her if Lilith was facing these same adversity in Hell. She expected she was.

She walked over to the Satanic text, standing over it to read the Book of Lilith. It was the third book in the text. Only preceeded by Lucifers life in Heaven, and fall from grace. Her eyes skimmed over it for the hunderdth time, tiredly. She knew it by heart. It had been her favorite biblical story. She had always felt a strong connection and pull to Lilith, an understanding to her more than anyone else in their faith. She knew this was her path, that she would follow Lilith until the end. But how could she build from this? 

Defeated, she huffed rubbing her forehead tiredly. She moved the book into her lap, as she sat in the lounge chair she had put in Blackwoods old office. She didn't care to even address him by his first name, and never again by his titles. Not after what he had done to her. He was less than worthy. After taking away all of her ability to consent to any of her actions, his name left a sour taste in her mouth. 

Turning her head, she rested her chin on her hand. Her gaze fell over nothing in particular. Her mind drifting to the fool she had been to marry such a horrific man. She had never felt the mourning of love lost. It was no secret she never loved him. But she had never imagine the horrors he would do to her, her family. She would have never thought the man so devoted to his coven,wasn't devoted to anyone but himself. 

"Giving up so easily?" She heard from across the room. 

Snapping her head over, she saw Lilith standing before her in all her glory. Dressed in a black dress with red trimming, and crown sitting perfectly on her head, she looked down to her. Zelda had always thought Mary as beautiful, otherworldly even. But after she had questioned Zelda's choices for the girl she had raised, Zelda had put her at distance. The attraction had never faded. But now, knowing who she was, the feelings crashed into her mind at an alarming speed. 

Zelda scrambled to her knees before her, the Bible thudding to the ground in the process. "My Queen," she said softly, almost in disbelief. 

She heard the distinct sound of her heels against the hard flooring, but she kept her head down. She could see the bottom of Lilith's skirt, draped in front of her. She felt a soft finger under her chin, gently forcing her to look up to Lilith. Lilith, who was smiling gently. 

"You do not bow to anyone," Lilith told her softly. Zelda shifted back to her knees, then back to a standing position. Lilith assisting her. Once standing, Lilith stepped back. "You seem troubled."

"I am, my Queen," Zelda said. She noticed how she still looked like Mary still. She wanted to question why, but now was not there time. However, now was not the time. Lilith was here, she had answered her silent prayer. And non to late.

"What is troubling you?" 

"I wish to build a faith, one devoted to you," Zelda explained. Lilith squinted, clearly not having previously know this information. 

"You are?" She asked. Zelda nodded. "Why?"

"Because we need something to believe in. Something real and true."

Lilith smiles wider, crossing over to the chair behind the desk. She sat in it, and leaned back. 

"And so you choose me?"

"You are the Queen of Hell. You defied Satan and the False God, and were the only one strong enough to do so. Without you, it would have never happened. You defied anyone who challenged you. How can one not worship that."

"Yet?" She asked, spreading her hands along the desk.

"I haven't any clue where to begin," Zelda explained, moving closer to her. "I want to rebuild this empire in your name, but I don't know your words. What you value and stand for? Equality, yes of course. But that cant be all."

Lilith smirked, patting the desk indicating she wanted Zelda to sit there. Zelda listened, sitting with her body facing Lilith. Lilith swiveled slightly in the chair, almost playfully. 

"As you said, I stand for equality. But also women, and justice. For magics true purpose, and not the twisted perversion some disgraced angel whose empire was built on a throne of lies. I demand respect, but do not wish for people to follow me blindly, or without question." Her attention averted directly to Zelda's eyes. "Above all, I want freewill. I will have no witch ever bow again. To me or any other. I want a devotion of followers, not slaves. We've bowed for two long. I will stop any who dares try to make us."

Zelda felt her cheeks tingling, trying to form tears. Lilith's words enforced her faith in her further than she ever knew she could believe in someone. She had follow the Path of Night because she had been born into, raise into the ideology. She did it without question. Until Sabrina, Zelda never felt the need to. But once she did, she could see it for all it flaws. And now, Lilith had given her something to believe in because she herself believed it was right. Her values fell in line with hers. 

"Does that help?" Lilith asked, leaning forward now. 

"It help a great deal, yes," Zelda said smiling brightly. "If it is not to much to ask, might there be more visits like these often?" Lilith raised her brow, looking at Zelda with a seductive smile. "I only wish to spread your word," she continued. "And how can I do that if I don't hear it."

"I am the Queen of Hell. I cannot come every time you call," Lilith said. Zelda smirked, leaning into Lilith. 

"Even if I make it worth you while?" Zelda asked, teasingly. Lilith eyed her closely, and wrapped her finger in between the buttons of her blazer.

"And how would you do that, dear Zelda," she asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper. 

"My Queen, one can worship in other ways than on their knees," Zelda whispered, slowly moving closer to Lilith's mouth. 

Lilith gave a harsh breath. Standing, she closed the distance between her and Zelda. Zelda let out a gasp of surprise at being almost knocked backwards by the witches force. Her arms wrapped around Lilith's, pulling her close. Yes, there were other ways to worship that did not require one bow. And on her back seemed to please her queen just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters are just Lilith and Zelda. The others have other charterers, but not quiet yet. I don't know if I will post this on the same schedule as I normally do, but I will try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda tells Lilith of her threat.

The rain crashed down outside Zelda's window. She had moved into the school while it was in session, going home every weekend. The first black mass in Lilith's name had gone very off course. There was the attempted murder half way through. She had expected and prepared for it, thankfully. And, while she knew that would not be the last attempt, she felt proud she had reached so many.

She could feel a storm brewing. One between their kind. Those who had survived nearly all believed, and converted. They listened to her in full, everything she had to say, and heeded it. But those outside her coven would like to see it burn, with all occupants inside. They were determined, and they would find a way. She needed to plan of defense. Because she would be damned if any more in her coven parish at the hands of men who refused to grow. 

She slipped off her blazer as the thought. It would be work, and there would be struggles. There was no doubt of that. But she felt she could make a difference, a change. Those who had listened believed in her and Lilith. For the first time in the life, she felt completely in control of it. She knew her purpose. And there were people that believed in her Queens word. 

She felt a soft hand sliding over her waist. She knew from the energy coming from the hand exactly who it was. It was an energy like no other. Her Lilith exuded it. She almost wanted to scold herself for not having noticed it before.

"Lilith," she said softly, as her hair was pulled over her shoulder and a sultury kiss was placed upon her neck. Her hands smooths over Liliths trailed her abdomen. 

"How was Black Mass?" Lilith questioned. Her hands beginning to work at the laces of Zelda's corset. 

"For the most part, they listened," Zelda answered, moving her hand into Lilith's dark mane. She turned to look at her lover, her queen. "They listened to every word I said, and stand by you." 

"Do they now?"

Zelda leaned forward, kissing her deeply after giving a soft 'mm.' Liliths hands moved forward to unhook the eyelets, allowing the corset to fall to the ground. Zelda hummed softly, turning the rest of her body into Liliths.  
Her arms wrapped around Liliths neck, and she pulled back enough to look into her eyes. Her fingers trailed along Lilith's face.

"Why do you still resemble Mary?" Zelda asked, admiring the features. Lilith dragged her nails along Zelda's back, causing Zelda lean into Lilith more. 

"Do you not like it?" Lilith asked with a teasing smile. She knew that Zelda did enjoy it quiet a lot in fact. 

"I do, you carry her much better than she carries herself," Zelda explained. "But I know it isn't your true face."

"It is easier to walk amongst mortals with this face," Lilith explained. She took a step back, lounging back on the bed. Her fingers ran along her leg. "Would you like to see my true face?"

"Only when you are comfortable showing me," Zelda said.

"Then I will, in time," Lilith said, running her hands down her dress between her cleavage. Zelda watched, trying to catch her breath. No, she couldn't get distracted. Not yet anyway. She let out a breath sigh and grabbed her robe. "Now, why are you putting that on, when I've just taken off your clothes?" Lilith asked, frowning almost comically. Zelda chuckled slightly, as she tied the robe shut. 

"Because I need to speak with you," she said. She sat beside Lilith, taking a strand of Lilith's hair between her fingers. Lilith gave a soft sigh at this, making Zelda smirk. Zelda loved how indulgent Lilith had been to every single thing Zelda had offered. When they slept together the first time, Lilith took every ounce of praise and worship to her body that Zelda had given, and rewards Zelda with the loud moans of ecstasy. The memory of the groans that poured from Lilith's mouth, and energy she shared. It was enough for a lifetime. It was all she wanted, to feel what she had with Lilith forever. As much as she wanted to feel that again, she needed to talk to Lilith. 

"There are followers that wish me dead. An attempt at my life was taken in the middle of mass," Zelda said, making Lilith's features quickly grew scorned.

"How?" Lilith said through her teeth. Zelda rubbed her lips together, thinking back. 

"During the ceremony, two members tried casting a curse to make me have a fatel accident. Thankfully, I had already put a protection charm. But those can only be affective for so long," she explained. "I can only imagine how it is for you. The demons must be questioning your claim to the throne at every turn.... Have you had attempts at your life?" Lilith smiled broadly. "What?"

"Of course there have, my dear," Lilith said, with a soft laugh. She flipped her hair over her shoulder to her back. "Most that have tried, have died rather quickly." 

"I should hardly think that is an adequate punishment for attempting treason on their rightful queen."

"I didn't not say it wasnt agony... And they do not see it as rightful."

"He promised it to you, it is in the scared text. He had no right to take that away and force it on Sabrina. Who does not want it. And what happens when multiple of them try, an uprising? You and I both it is on the horizon."

Lilith sighed, sitting up more. "Lucifer has most of my power bound," she confessed, sitting up better. "He was intimidated by it And I, like a fool, allowed him to control it. If I can find and unbind it, they will stand no chance. Because it was a match to his. If I get my true power back, I will be more powerful then Sabrina ever was."

"Honestly?" Zelda asked, in astonishment. 

"Of course. Do you not understand how much power it would take to defy the False God? I may not be an angel like Lucifer, but I am the first witch, demon, whatever it is I am. I am a different classification of being altogether. I was not only cast out for denying Adam. The False God was scared of the power he had given me. I carry the magic of every witch and warlock that is or has ever been. You are not Lucifer's children. No, his only child is Sabrina. But, in a sense, you are mine. But that power is locked away."

Zelda squinted, thinking. "Is that why we had to sign our names in the Book of The Beast? Because before then, we were not under his control? We owed him nothing?" Lilith took a deep breath, and Zelda knew she was right. "We were only his severants because you were."

"In shorter terms, yes."

Zelda let out a laughter of disbelief. She stood, rubbing her hand across her head. 

"Zelda?"

Angry, Zelda turned to her. Her hand slapping her leg to harshly as she brought it down. "Why?" She could see the answer was difficult for Lilith. She needed to hear it regardless. "Why would you make us bow? Make us pander for scaps of magic, while he hurt and tortured us for senseless means? You said you stand for things, yet you let trample on them. You stood by his side?"

"I didn't know better," Lilith explained. 

"Bullshit," Zelda spat. 

"You have no idea what it was like!" Lilith yelled, standing. "When I was born, there was only Adam and the False God. There was only Paradise, and beauty. There was no lies, or deciete. It just was. When I was cast out, I was lost in a darkness you cannot even imagine. A girl of 16 who knew no evil. I was alone and scared. I survived, but purely from spite. I would never let the False God see me fail. And when I found Lucifer, beautiful, magifecent, who had been cast down for the same reasons. I thought he understood. I had no reason to believe he was lying to me, as it was the first lies told. I did not see Lucifer for who he was, I couldn't. I hadn't even known such a thing existed. I gave my everything to him under false notions. He changed my views until-" she cut herself off, angrly turning away and not wanting Zelda to see her tears. "I was weak. I left Eden, paradise, for freedom. Only to hand it away."

Zelda approached her, touching her back gently. She used her other hand to shift Lilith's attention back to her. "No you're not weak," Zelda said, understanding. "He it's the great deciever. He took you to be molded and shaped you to exactly who he wanted you to be. Something I'm too familiar with..." She wiped some of the tears from Liliths cheek. "I should not have yelled."

"He didn't just promise things, he broke me down. Hurt me until I could no longer bare so much as questioning him," Lilith said, a soft cry coming from her. Zelda tensed slightly. She couldn't even imagine how one would break someone like Lilith, what horrors he had done to her. Blood boiled in her veins, now wanting to kill Lucifer herself with her bare hands. Not only had he hurt the one person she devoted herself to because she wanted to. But she knew Sabrina would have been subject to this as well. 

"What changed?"

"I stood by it all, submissive, for the promise he had given me."

"Which he denied you," Zelda said in a whisper. 

"I know you love your niece, but I was not going to let her claim my throne. I earned it. I have lived an eternity or horrors for it. I didn't go through everything to loose it. It is mine."

Zelda nodded, understanding. She allowed her hands to relax, moving delicately over the trim of her blouse. She looked up to Lilith inquisitively.

"And now?"

"Now, I will stand by the values I told you. Never again will I submit or stand by allow myself to be belittled. Now, we burn that damned book," Lilith said. "And I free all the souls in it."

Zelda smiled brightly. "Can you do that?"

"My name isn't in it," Lilith said, surely. "It was not the book that I devoted myself to, but a promise signed with our bodies. A broken promise that no longer binds me," she explained. 

"Will you need to unbind your magic first?" 

"Most likely. It will take some time, but I will burn it." She stepped back slightly. "But first, I need to protect you."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"How into pain are you?" Lilith asked in a teasing manner, as if she hadn't just confessed the darkest part of her. Zelda raised her brow.

"Quiet," was all she answered with, holding a sinister smile. 

Lilith grabbed a hold of her hips, shifting her back to the bed. She crawled onto her Zelda's lap, undoing the robe. Their lips collided hungerly, yearning for one another. Conjuring a knife, Lilith sat back up.

"Knife play?" Zelda asked, approvingly.

"Not quiet," Lilith said before driving the knife between Zelda's ribs and up into her heart. Zelda let out a gasp of pain, her whole body overcome with it. "Sorry," Lilith said, geniunely. "This it's the only way to do this."

Zelda wanted to speak, scream, but couldn't. This was beyond the pain of sexual play. Lilith lifted the blade to her hand, cutting it open. The pain grew more as it left Zelda's body. Lilith raised her hand over the large wound, allowing it to drip into the wound. Zelda could hear Lilith speaking, but couldn't make out what she was saying. She could see hazily the black smoke entering her as Lilith worked. She could feel it, it was pure magic. Suddenly, she felt everything close, and she took a deep breath trying to comprehend what had just happened. 

Lilith waited for her to come back patiently. When Zelda had, she noticed how the blade had been thrown aside. How they were both covered in their blood. Zelda looked up to her, confused. She could feel a tingling in her veins, something different. 

"What did you do?" Zelda asked, looking up to Lilith's face. 

"I once took a lax protection from someone I cared about. I will make the same mistake twice," Lilith said, her eyes flashing with sadness quickly. I've gifted you the magic of twenty witch's. Well, taken it from those who I know wish the both of us harm. Any other who tries to cause any harm to you will perish. That is of course you do not kill them first." Lilith was now smiling proud of her work. 

Zelda groaned, flinging herself up to capture Liliths mouth with hers once again. She pulled them both back down to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Comments are very appreciated.  
> Next chapter we will begin seeing more people. This story is starting to take a life of its own and going in a different direction then I intended but still enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Mass.

"Lucifer has kept us blinded to the truth," Zelda said, walking to away from the podium on the stage of there new church. Their previous one had been burned the week before by, what Zelda assumed, was those who were hunting her. Along with the school. Which part of her was thankful for it. More so in fact she would not have to preach in a place filled with so many bad memories.

The new church was built beside the Spellman Mortuary, along side a dorm which house the refugees. With Zelda's new power, they put a large protection on the grounds. No one new exactly how powerful, she kept that much to herself. But she knew, in order to spread their word they would need to invite new minds. This put them at constant risk. A pretender was likely in their midst,it would be ignorant not to think it.

Looking out upon the crowd, she survey the faces looking up at her. 

"As the False God has wished for our fear, Lucifer has fed on it. Twisted our powers that were not his, for the deciever he is. He took our faith in him, and harmed us with it. Made us harm one another. Lilith, fell victim to this. As we all did. A woman who did not know his true intentions. But now, with truth shown, she has helped us defeat him, for our own freedom. Praise be her name."

"Praise be her name," the room chanted. 

"Our new leader lifts us up with her," she continued. She opened her book in her hand, the one she had Lilith had begun drafting. "These figures we are told to obey, expect our faith without question. They build on lies, and the fear of morality. We have believed them and allowed them to harm us. I know this better than any. I have suffered at the had of Lucifer directly since the beginning of time. But I have take the thrown for my own, with the assistance of this coven. We have rightfully taken back what is ours." 

Zelda closed the book. Briefly, she close her eyes, recalling the horrors Lilith had told her. She knew it was only a small fraction of how Lucifer treated her. She also couldn't help the feeling that what she had told her wasn't the worst of it. 

Pulling her back to reality, she heard a booming, "Liar!" Come from he aisle. Followed by gasping coming from he crowd.

Opening her eyes, she found a man in the aisle, with his hand raised. Sabrina has jumped up, approaching him, but another man held her back. There were two others on either were on either side of the pews. Zelda stepped forward. 

"Denounce your God," he said, taking another daring step forward. 

"I will never!" Zelda shouted. 

The man began chanting. A spell to cause her to bleed from the inside out. The three began working in tandem. There was no counter curse for this particular curse. Part of her wanted to see what her protection had been. And she had truly wanted to see the power of this magic Lilith gifted her. But she didn't want to show her hand. Not yet. Raising her hand, she stopped all three men. Sabrina too notice, and broke free. Sabrina lifted her hand to deal with the matter herself, but Zelda stopped her. 

"Don't, Sabrina," Zelda said, walking to the man closest to her. With ease she unfroze her head. "Would you like me to spare you, and you can be my little messenger to the test of those who wish to question my or our Queens authority?" She was now standing less than a foot from him. 

"She will never be my queen," he spat. Zelda grinned merclessly. She gripped his face, making him look at her directly.

"Perhaps you should tell her that. I'm sure she'd have a marvelous time playing with you." She let go of his face.

Stepping back, she released the hold on them. In a swift movement, she pulled out the knife she now always kept in her, and sliced his throat open. She gave a quick spell, causing the other two to suffer the same faital wound. Smiling, she walked back to the pew and leaned into the podium. 

"Queen Lilith, while she will force no one to bow, does not like having her claim to the thrown to be challenged. And any who try to cause harm to those who try to harm her disciples, will answer to her in person. Which, unfortunate for you," she looked to the dead men. She knew they couldn't hear, but she continued anyway. "Means in Hell." Zelda moved back up to the podium, paying no mind to the blood spilt on the floor. "Back to what I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really starts picking up after this. However, the next three chapters are all in the same day and I had to break it up otherwise it would have been way too long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda goes to speak with the Principal of Baxter High and stumbles upon someone else.

Zelda picked up her purse, finding a note from Miss Wardwell about Sabrina's absences. Zelda groaned slightly. Of course, with Lilith no longer being principal, Sabrina's going to tell schools would have not been remembered.

Casting a quick glance at the clock, she figured she still had time before supper. Hilda had specifically requested she had come home tonight. In Hilda's words "for a family dinner," which now seemed to include her insuferable boyfriend. At least Zelda had the kindness to not force her girlfriend onto the rest of the family. Although, that could be in part that none of the knew she had been seeing the Queen of Hell. They all knew she had been seeing someone, as Zelda was apparently very poor at hiding it. But she wouldn't pay any mind when they tried to pry out of her who it had been. She wasn't even sure Lilith wanted anyone to know; though they'd been seeing one another for the past few months now. 

As she made her way back out the door, she carried a smirk. Lilith had given her everything she had ever wanted and more. Love, devotion, power. There had been hurdles, but they moved past them every time. Usually by passionate love making. 

The drive to the school, she thought of her lover. How the two had grown together into something neither had ever expected to have. They complimented each other equally, giving as much as they took. The two of them understood better than any other could. They told each other of the wicked things they had done. They cried of the terrors done to them. Neither felt weak in the others presence for doing so. Some of what Lilith said, she shared with the church. But other things, the things Lilith saw as a display of weakness within herself she would never share. She would never betray Lilith. She would die before that would happen. The Bible of the Dark Queen would tell Liliths story, but only the tales that Lilith had given her consent to share.

The parking lot at the school was nearly empty, and Zelda hoped that Mary was still here. Pulling in, she grabbed her belongings and entered the school. Finding Miss Wardwell's office easily, she was not surprised that Miss Meeks had already left for the day. Opening the door, she laughed at not finding Mary but Lilith. She watch Lilith scrambling around the room, tearing it apart.

When Lilith heard her she looked up. Zelda let out another chuckle. "What in Heaven are you doing?" She asked, walking in. 

Lilith huffed, flopping in the chair. "Trying to find whatever could have me bound," she said with annoyance.

"And you think it's in the office of a high school principal?" Zelda continued as she moved over to the desk. 

"I thought the errgant bastard ciuld put it in my sight in this personal prison he placed upon me," Lilith said, almost growling. Zelda gave a soft 'ah.' 

"Is there anything you can think of that you would never touch?" 

Lilith thought for a moment, considering what she recall from the room. Lifting her hand, she moved over to the locked drawer. When she had switched offices, instead of moving all her things into the room, she simply magicked her current desk in as well as her personal effects. The drawer unlocked with ease, without a key. Lilith opened it, and pulled the files from it. Using a pencil she picked up a rosery. 

"I can't touch this," Lilith said. "The last time I tried it burned my hand." 

Zelda came closer, taking the pencil from Lilith. Lilith set the files back in the drawer and shut it. Zelda examined it. Nervously, she brought her fingers to it. If the rosery had been cleansed with holy water it could burn her as well. But if it was anything else, it wouldn't. Most roserys didn't cause them harm, but most witches saw them as blasphemy to even touch. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her fingers around it, expecting it to harm her. It didn't. 

"That bastard," Lilith said, looking up at it. Zelda opened her eyes. She took the roserys from the pencil, holding it properly. She could sense an heavy sense of power coming from it, the same power that she had felt from Lilith with every touch.

"This has to be it."

Lilith hummed, looking at it with distain. "He had to put it in something so horrible," she said. "So ironic as the device to used for penence."

"Does it truly surprise you?" Zelda asked, dropping it in her purse. 

"Not at all. I can't believe I didn't think of it before," Lilith groaned. She looked over Zelda. "Why are you here?"

"Sabrina. When you left, so did her arrangement to attend two schools. She has been marked absent from half of her classes for months."

Lilith pulled her lips back, taking a sharp breath. "Oh yeah. I never actually wrote it down anywhere. Forgot about it."

"Well, you are trying to run hell and keep some wannabe demon from claiming it. So, I suppose I can forgive you," Zelda said said sarcastically. Lilith laughed softly, a sound Zelda loved to hear. Her laughter was far too rare for Zelda's looking. 

Zeda knew it was becoming increasingly more difficult for Lilith to keep the thrown with many of the demons trying to be rid of her. She was thankful that it took a level of extreme difficulty to kill Lilith. None of which the mindless demons of the underworld had figured out. The thought alone terrified her. She couldn't even begin to fathom loosing Lilith. They hadn't been together long, but she couldn't see herself ever being with anyone besides Lilith, even for power.

Zelda stepped around the desk, and grabbed Liliths hands. Dragging her out of the chair, she wrapped her arms around Liliths neck. "Though, I suppose you could make it up to me too. After all, I did come all the way down, and she isn't even here. I will have to come back."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to waste this trip, would we?" Liliths voice was all to clever and knowing. Zelda hummed while leaning in to kiss Lilith tenderly. While she yearned for moments of intense passion, she equal craved the kind ones. Lilith moaned softly into Zelda's mouth. 

It didn't take long for the Lilith to have Zelda with her leg hiked around her waist. Zelda's hands grasped the edge of the desk. Her mouth spilling words she wasn't fully processing, while Liliths lips kissed a familiar path down her neck. It didn't even register to her the words she had said until Lilith pulled back. Lilith looked at her in a confused haze Zelda had never seen. And it took a few moments for her to recall the words that slipped last her mouth. 

"I-I didn't- I shouldn't have s-" Zelda began.

"-say it again," Lilith demanded. Zelda swallowed harshly, her mouth dry. But she complied when Lilith's fingers dug into Zelda's thigh.

"I love you," Zelda said through a moan. Zelda could see Liliths eyes redden. 

"Do you mean it?"

Zelda grew scared to confirm or deny. It wasn't out of fear of Lilith per say. It was the fear of pushing Lilith to far before she was ready. Hell's sake, she didn't know if she was ready. She couldn't recall the last time she told someone she loved them, let alone meant it. But she did mean it. And Zelda had never lied to Lilith. She was not about to start now.

"Yes," Zelda said with a confidence she didn't feel internally. "Yes, I do mean it."

Lilith took a deep breath. Her eyes moved painfully slow over Zelda's face, making Zelda feel uneasy. She hadn't a clue what Lilith was doing. She wasn't expecting Lilith to say it back to her. This, however, had never crossed her mind. She went to question Lilith, when Lilith crushed their lips together. The force of it knocked Zelda back into the desk, causing several object on top to fall to the ground. Her legs raised themselves around Liliths calves.

"What on Earth is going on here?!" They heard from the door. Both pulled away stunned. 

"Miss Wardwell," Zelda said, standing properly. She wiped her mouth as she looked on the shocked principal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary comes over for dinner.

"Zelda! There you are! I thought you wouldn't-" Hilda said, shuffling to the door to greet her sister. She caught sight of Lilith behind her. "Oh, my Queen," she said, placing her hand on her heart. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Yes, well, I didn't know I would be here either," Lilith said, with pure annoyance. She stepped inside, pushing her hood down. 

"Miss Wardwell?!" Hilda continued, seeing the far meeker woman enter the threshold. At the very least she seemed meek in comparison to Lilith. Hilda stepped closer to Zelda, with a concerned look. "Zelds, what is happening?"

"What has happened is the most awkward car ride in history. Which I am to presume will now be followed by the most awkward dinner. It is done, yes?" Zelda said, pulled off her gloves. 

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting quiet so many-"

"Hush hush, I can sort that out," Lilith said, walking past them to the kitchen. Throwing her coat onto the coat rack. 

Zelda clapped her hands together, awkwardly turning to Mary who was left in the door way. Mary was still looking at them with confused awe. After stumbling upon them, it had led to an untruthful apology. Mary, however, had remained stationary gawking at the woman who looked identical. She didn't even seem to pay any mind to the fact that her office was tore apart. It was almost like she had frozen for several moments. It wasn't until the two tried leaving that she asked who, exactly, Lilith was. Somehow, this turned around into Mary coming to the Spellman's for dinner.

"Well, don't just stand there," Zelda said with a roll of her eyes. She turned sharply leading them into the dinning room. She could hear Mary's soft footsteps quickly behind her, like a lost dog. Zelda knew the woman didn't normally act like this, but these were not normal circumstances for her.

"Is no one going to tell me what is going on here," Mary asked, trying to sound firm, but fell flat in comparison to Lilith. "Why that woman looks exactly like me?"

Zelda grabbed a few of the plates from the cabinet and handed them to Mary. In doing so, she tilted her head. Looking at Mary, it seemed odd to think Lilith wore the same face. The two were nothing alike.

"Do you not think she should be the one to tell you?" Zelda asked. 

"No one said a thing on the way here! I don't even know her name," Mary pleaded. Zelda almost felt pity for the confused woman. 

"Lilith," Zelda answered. Zelda turned back to the cupboard for wine glasses, knowing after whatever awkward explaination was to come was going to require wine. 

"Lilith? Like from biblical lore?" Mary asked setting the plates down in order.

"You're familiar?" Zelda said, turning around surprised.

"She was cast out of Eden, for not submitting to Adam," Mary explained. "I've always admired her, in a way."

"Yes, get in line," Zelda said with a teasing smile. She turned her attention to setting the stemware down. 

Mary grabbed the back of the chair. "If you aren't going to tell me anything else about her, can you at least tell me how you know her? You and your sister seems to know her as well."

Zelda huffed, pulling a cigarette out and into it's holder. Taking a long hit, she sat down. "I suppose you could say we know her from church," she said. Her eyes surveyed Mary closely. It didn't take a genius to notice Mary was uncomfortable. Her arms were folded across her chest and was rolled into herself. "Sit down, Miss Wardwell."

Mary did. Sitting, she stuffed her hands between her legs with unease. She looked across the table to Zelda through her thick glasses. "The two of you seemed very... Familiar," she said nervously.

Zelda released the breath after her last hit. A ploom of smoke wofted into the air, hanging heavily around them. "I suppose we are," Zelda said with a smile playing at her lips. "Quiet so. However," she leaned back, "I would appreciate if you kept our... fimiliarities to yourself. The family doesn't know, and I'm not sure if Lilith would be to keen on it being common knowledge."

Mary leaned forward. Zelda could tell she was about to speak, but was interrupted. 

"What are you lot going on about in here?" Hilda asked, carrying in two large trays of food. 

"Church," Zelda said, turning to look at her. Lilith was not far behind Hilda with three bottles of wine in hand. 

Proudly, Lilith set two down, keeping one in hand. With practiced ease, she undid the foil in a single move. A flick of her finger sent the cork access the room. Laughing at her success, which Zelda didn't question for a moment, she poured the glasses full. She looked back to where Zelda was watching her with soft eyes. What Zelda had said still lingered in both their minds. 

"What?" Lilith asked, almost threateningly. However, Zelda knew it was anything but. It was the tone Lilith use to control Zelda in the best ways.

"Just admiring the view," Zelda said, taking another drag. Her eyes trailing along Liliths perfectly structured body. She was glad Hilda had left back into the kitchen. 

Lilith rolled her eyes, but held her smirk. She sat next to Zelda raising her glass to cheer. That was until she saw Mary, whom she had seemingly forgotten about, and swung the whole glass down in one drink. Without looking up, she poured another glass. Before she was able to drink it she shot up to leave the room. 

"Where are you going?" Zelda called out.

"Door!" Lilith yelled back. 

"But it hasn't rung?" Mary asked. 

Immediately following the question a ring ran through the house. Mary looked to Zelda with more awe. They could both hear the door opening. Hilda came back in, caring the next two dishes. 

"Oh, my boyfriend must be here!" Hilda said with a large smile, placing the dishes down. 

"Joy, the wonderful mind of Doctor Dracula," Zelda said, unamused. The man was good to get sister, and she supposed that is what counted. But, by Satan, the man was blander than bread. The most interesting part was that he was a sex demon, but that part of him was put at bay. She couldn't help the feeling that Hilda could do more, better even. She deserved it after all.

"Zelds, you bloody well know his name. Don't pretend you don't," Hilda huffed. She took off her apron as Zelda rolled her eyes. 

"Where are Ambrose and Sabrina?" Zelda asked.

"Ambrose is cleaning up downstairs. And you know our Sabrina, always so angtsy."

"You do recall the last time her life became angsty, the gates of Hell opened."

The two heard a soft chuckle come from across the table, where Mary had been watching the exchange. Mary quickly righted herself. "Sorry, it's only.... Isn't that how everything feels like at her age?"

The witches looked at her for a moment before Zelda sat up. "It was no laughing matter, Miss Wardwell, let me assure you. People died."

Mary's face fell, realising she was serious. "Seriously?"

"Well, it is beyond an honour to meet you," Cerberus said, walking in. "Big fan."

"I'm sure you are," Lilith said with no fluctuationnon her voice. Zelda held in a chuckle, as she was clearly not impressed by the man and had regretted answering the door. "However, do tell me if you need help with your little," she tapped the steel bracelets he wore, "problem." 

"You could help with that? Honestly?!" He asked with excitement.

"Of course. They don't call me the Queen of Hell for nothing," Lilith said, now smiling. Ambrose entering behind them.

"You called yourself that first!" They heard Sabrina say, as she jogged into the room. "Nice to see you, Lilith," she said, smiling at the woman who had once been her hero (in more ways than one). She looked around the tabled, smile falling when she spotted Mary. "Miss Wardwell?" She asked surprised.

Cerberus looked between the two women, confused. "Whoa, you two could be sisters!" 

"What is going on here?" Sabrina asked. 

"Wouldn't we like to know," Hilda said with a nervous laugh. 

"Is that what we are? Sisters?" Mary asked, looking up to Lilith with her large blue eyes holding saddness. Lilith let out a sigh of annoyance, casting a glance to Zelda for her approval. Zelda gave a soft nod. It was the only thing Zelda could think of that could explain why they looked identical. 

"Yes" Lilith said, side eyeing Mary. Everyone but Mary knowing this was far from the truth. 

"Are we twins?"

Lilith shrugged, as if bored. She popped a grape from the table into her mouth. "Why not? Sure."

"How is that even possible?" Mary asked, paying no mind to the others who stood awkwardly in the room. Her eyes seeming lost, as Lilith casually allowed her to believe her whole life had been a lie. Yet, it was better then the truth.

"Can't we do this after dinner. Hilda has prepared what looks like a lovely meal. Would be a shame to waste it going over such trivial things," Lilith said through a sigh. 

"Such a high compliment coming from you," Hilda said, smiling widely. "Glad you will enjoy it, given I hadn't had time for such a guest."

Zelda watched Mary closely. Mary who very clearly still had things to say. Mary caught her staring at her, and looked down quickly to not allow her to see her tears falling. Zelda couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. This woman couldn't remember several months of her life. Sabrina had told her she had missed work several times to get brain scans. Mary had no clue her body had been taken over. Now, she was being lied to that she had a secret twin. That her parents had lied to her. It was better than her discovering her body had been used as nothing more than a meat puppet to do Satan's bidding. That would be worse by a mile. They all knew it. No, this route would do less damage to the principal. Hilda tried to give a reassuring rub against Mary's back, having noticed this as well. Mary gave Hilda a small sad smile.

Over the course of the meal, there was was hardly a lull in conversation. With so many here, someone was always talking. Lilith tried to pay little to no attention to Mary thoughtout. Zelda could see with each passing moment Mary was becoming more and more anxious. The fact that Sabrina and Hilda had both tried carrying a conversation with her made no difference. Hilda had even tried asking why Mary had only taken all but three bits of her food, which Mary assured it wasn't the lack of taste but more her lack of appetite.

Zelda didn't pay it to much mind though. Her mind focus more on having the first true family dinner in months. Even though her family didn't know, Zelda was thankful that her girlfriend was her too. This had actually been the first meal the two of them had eaten together. 

While Zelda pondered this, Mary burst upward and stormed out of the dinning area. They heard the door slam shut, rattling the glass panes in it. Sabrina stood to go after her, but Zelda stopped her. Zelda looked to Lilith.

"This is your mess, you need to go after her," Zelda said swiftly. Lilith groaned slightly, clearly not wanting to. "This is your lie."

"I'll just wipe her memory," Lilith said, not wanting to take responsibility. 

"Haven't you messed up enough of her life already? You owe her some form of explanation," Sabrina said. Zelda gave a small nod off agreement. Perhaps the pity she felt was simply because she bore the appearance of the woman she loved. She couldn't understand it otherwise. 

"I hate my life," Lilith muttered, only loud enough for Zelda to hear. "Fine," she concluded, standing. She grabbed Zelda by her arm, pulling her up.

"Wait, no," Zelda said, understanding Lilith wanted her to go with her. 

"You're so insistent, you get to join this conversation."

Lilith pulled them outside where they could see Mary walking in the distance. It seemed as if she was intending walking home from here. 

"Mary," Lilith barely said, but it stopped the woman from walking. Mary turned around as they were approaching her. It took a few moments to reach Mary. Their damp and cold. Zelda cast a quick warming charm.

When they reached Mary it was clear she was heavily crying, even in the dim lighting of the moon. Lilith stood awkwardly in front of Mary, her hand had moved from Zelda's arm to her hand. Zelda couldn't help the joy that ran through her at the realization. Lilith hadn't brought her to bare witness, but to have her for support. Though she didn't know how well she would be. She wasn't the best in these situations. It was almost sweet that Lilith thought she was.

"I'm not good at this sort of thing," Lilith said, squeezing Zelda's hand. Mary sniffed, wiping her eyes. 

"What sort of thing? Ignoring people? Or is it completely blowing their entire life to the wind and then treating them like their invisible?" Mary said with spite. 

Lilith bit her lip, closing her eyes. Zelda could sense this wasn't just an act. Not this moment. She pulled Lilith in slightly closer. The two looked at each other for a moment. Zelda's thumb smoothed over the back of Lilith's hand. Lilith looked back to Mary. 

"Relationships. Family. Any of it."

"You seem to doing just fine with Miss Spellman," Mary said, looking down at their hands. 

Zelda saw Liliths jaw tense, and she grabbed the upper part of Liliths arm to try and calm her. Lilith shook her head with anger.

"You have no idea how long it took for me to find a love like this," Lilith said, standing tall. "I have found someone who knows my flaws and sins, and loves me for them. Who lifts me up. Don't even try to pretend you understand a single thing about my life. I have bared the horrors of darkness, and come out on top. And you've no right to be mad about me over it."

Zelda felt her jaw welling, hearing Lilith talk about her love like that. But she could see Mary still not accepting. 

"You don't get to tell me how I get to feel!" Mary snapped, causing Zelda to flinch slightly. She hadn't expected it. Neither if them had. "You've clearly know about this a while! All of you have! And have lied to me! Nothing in my life makes sense anymore! Everything is upside down! I feel like I'm loosing my mind!" She screamed, her hands flinging up to her head. Blue sparks flung from them as she did, causing the two to physically jump back now. Mary looked down at her hands, a cry coming as she collapsed to her knees. Zelda kneeled down to her. Mary looked up to Zelda with wild confused eyes. 

"Why don't we go back inside?" Zelda said, trying to sooth Mary. She helped the terrified woman stand, looking back to Lilith who seemed to just a shocked as Mary was by this development. 

In silence the three walked back to the back inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think or believe Lilith would lead Mary to believe they're sister, but I thought it could be fun to play around with the idea for this story. I don't even think I want it to play out like that, but having fun with it here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Mary have a decision.

Mary sat in the chair, looking over at Zelda and Lilith on the loveseat. Zelda could see her hands shaking from where she was. Zelda was holding Liliths, in an attempt to keep Lilith calm.

"Can either of you explain what is happening to me?" Mary asked, finally breaking the silence. Zelda took a deep breath looking to Lilith. But Mary continued before Lilith could reply. "I keep seeing things. Things from those months I can't get remember..."

"Are you sure they aren't just dreams?" Zelda asked.

"No," Mary said, shaking her head. "This sounds truly crazy. The strangest things happen in them, but they feel like I lived them."

"Crazy how?" Lilith asked.

Mary looked down, clearly scared to say. Her fingers nervously played with each other. She chewed her lip, thinking what Zelda could only presume, was whether or not she actually tell them. Zelda saw her slump slightly, giving up the fight in her mind. 

"I sometimes... Have flashes of teaching, or running the school. And they feel like I was there, but it didn't feel like me.... But there are others that feel like it too. Like cutting someone's throat, or Sabrina in an Iron Maden? They don't make any sense. In one I tried to defy Satan himself. The fear that I felt then, I can still feel." Mary still didn't look up as she explained. Lilith never took her eyes off her as she took a casual drink from her glass of wine. Her sixth cup this evening. 

Zelda could only think that Mary was worried what they thought of her. Mary let out a nervous laugh, and shook her head in embarrassment. "I told you it sounds crazy."

Lilith set her glass down, with a soft hum. She said, "It doesn't sound crazy at all."

Mary looked up to the woman who looked indentical to her. Her expression so show even more confused than it had been previously. 

"It doesn't?"

"Of course not," Lilith said, sitting up. "Perhaps I should simply I tell you the truth about what happened to you."

"Lilith!" Zelda said under her breath. She leaned into Lilith to whisper, but Lilith continued before she was able to say anything else. 

"Oh, Zelda you worry to much," Lilith said with a roll of her eyes. Sabrina entered the room, and she had clearly been ease dropping. 

"No, you can't tell her the truth!" Sabrina said with fear. 

"Sabrina, this has nothing to do with you!" Zelda said, turning over the arm of the seat to look at her. "And you really haven't the right to listen in on such a conversation. Besides you were the one who insisted on this to begin with."

"But I know her! She can't handle the truth. Not the whole truth anyway. It would destroy her! Besides, telling her will only put her life in danger and you know it."

"We can't know that," Zelda said, rolling her eyes at the girls dramatics. Even though internally, she knew what Sabrina said had truth to it. 

"The Council is coming after every member of our church. They want us all dead!" Sabrina faught. "And just Lilith walking around with the same face as Miss Wardwell puts her in danger. You are the face of everything they hate. You know it. But telling her what happened to her. What you did, Lilith! They'll kill her for it."

"Do you think that they will not kill her already? They know this face all to well," Lilith said, standing to approach the girl who was challenging her. "If they see her, do not think they would gut her like a fish just for simply resembling me. They know the face that made their king fall. They will not soon forget it, and you are a fool to think otherwise."

"Lilith, please. She is a child, she doesn't understand" Zelda tried.

"I understand perfectly," Sabrina said, glaring down the woman. "And I think Lilith should remember who helped her obtain her throne."

"And you should remember the gifts I gave you."

"Because you tricked me! You took them both away to begin with!"

"Sabrina!" Zelda said standing. Sabrina stepped back, knowing to when to call the battle done. 

"No," Lilith said, closing the distance between them again. "She is right. I did take them away, and gifted them back for her help. Which is why I must tell Mary." Lilith leaned into Sabrinas ear. Neither Zelda nor Mary could hear what was being said. But when Sabrina stepped back she seemed more sure.

"Are you sure you really want to tell her that?" Sabrina asked. Lilith nodded.

"Does she not deserve at least that? After everything? Some clarity?"

"Some clarity would be very appreciated," Mary said with a small intimidated voice. The outburst between the two clearly unsettled her. It was of no wonder as to why. Zelda knew the woman was utterly confused by everything happening around them. The fact that it was mentioned her life was at risk probably terrified her the most. 

"If that is what you really want, Miss Wardwell," Sabrina asked, needing assurance. 

"I think it is beyond want at this point. I need to understand," Mary said.

"Okay," Sabrina said while nodding. She leaned against the wall to listen. Lilith turned on ber heels back to Mary.

"Where to even start?" Lilith asked to no one. She clicked her tongue a few times, before sitting back down next to Zelda, but completely facing Mary. "I suppose the first things you should understand is I didn't have a mother or father. No one to parent to tell me right from wrong. In fact there was no right or wrong. Not really. I denied the only figure who had guided me. I suppose you could say I was kicked out for it," Lilith began. Mary moved closer to the end of her seat. "This lead to me falling into a very unhealthy and abusive relationship. I stayed with him for a very very long time. It was Sabrina who helped me turn away from him."

"Sabrina?"

"Yes. It wasn't easy, and I needed help to imprison him. Sabrina actually did a large part of the work... But he had me do many things that were not kind to the eyes of many. Most of which were in his name," Lilith explained. Zelda reached out, taking Liliths hand when she noticed tears lining Liliths eyes. At this moment she didn't care Sabrina was right behind them. Lilith shook her head shaking her tears away. 

"I found you Mary. He wanted me to hurt you. And so I did. Even though I didn't want to," Lilith said. This Zelda knew was true, as they had discussed it. Of course it was not in the context that Lilith was allowing Mary to believe. She hadn't wanted to do it because Lilith had not wanted the remedial task of personally mentoring the teen to her Dark Baptism. But Mary didn't have to know that. 

"Why?" Mary asked with fear.

"He wanted me to get close to Sabrina. He wanted a child bride. You were her favorite teacher," Lilith let out a bitter laugh at this. "I should have guessed his true attentions even then."

"I meant, why would you harm me? You knew who I was. Why would you follow through?"

"Because if I questioned him, even for an instant..." Lilith shook her head, and dried her eyes of the true tears that fell against her wishes. "He wasn't kind when I did. He was actually never kind... He was only ever cruel, in ways you could never imagine. If I didn't hurt you, he would kill me. I'm certain."

"I didn't know that, Lilith," Sabrina said with a sad tone.

Lilith didn't look back. She closed her eyes. "You knew him, Sabrina. You knew exactly what he would do. And pretending ignorance is not a good look for you, I must say. And if I remember correctly, I believed you called me weak for it."

"You didn't," Zelda asked, turning to get niece. She could see from Sabrina's tears that she had, but also that she regretted it.

"I'm sorry, Lilith. I was only trying to encourage you," Sabrina said. 

"And you did," Liliths tone carried anger behind it, but it didn't stop her. "You saying that made me realize people how people were truly seeing me."

"How did you hurt me?" Mary asked after an awkward silence. Her voice was shaky. 

"I stabbed your neck. It was meant to kill you," Lilith confessed. Zelda knew it had killed her. "I assumed your life, everything about you. Your job. Your home. Everything. I did everything he asked. But being away from him for so long, I began finally rebuilding the woman I once was. A woman who is strong, feircely independent. A woman who didn't submit to anyone, let alone some horrid man who who only enjoyed torture and blind submition." Lilith cleared her throat. "So, I locked him up and took the thing he loved most. His ego."

"Why does that mean my life is now in danger?" Mary asked. 

"He was a religious leader," Zelda explained. "His followers would do anything for him, including murder. When he fell and I rebranded our church in honor of Lilith of Old, they were not happy. With Lilith," Zelda gripped Liliths hand to indicate who exactly she was referring to, "her face is linked to having over thrown him. They wish her dead most of all."

"And we have the same face," Mary said weakly. 

"Yes," Lilith confirmed. Mary shook her head. 

"But none of this explains why I have these strange memories."

"They are my memories," Lilith said. 

"Like some sort of twin telepathy?" 

Lilith laughed softly. "Something like that."

"But they are horrific memories."

"Did I not day I have done things most would not consider kind. That I had seen dark things?"

Mary gave a small nod, unsure of how to accept this information. "Yes, you had. You did just confess to trying to murder me... I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

Zelda watched carefully as Lilith stood. She knelt in front of Mary and placed both hands on either side of Mary's head. Mary pulled back at first. Rightfully so, having it be the woman who killed her. Consintraiting, Lilith performed a silent spell. Happy with herself, she rocked back to her feet.

"That should stop them," Lilith said. 

"What did you do?" Mary asked. 

"Magic," Lilith said, standing. "What else?"

"But-" Mary began.

"What? Magic doesn't exist?" Zelda challenged. "You shot lightening from your hands not only an hour ago. Are you really questioning it?" 

"She did what?" Sabrina asked. 

"But that would make you-?"

"Witches," Lilith confirmed. "Yes, everyone in this house is. 

"Including you now, it would seem," Zelda added.

Mary looked down to her hands. "Does this mean I have to worship Satan?"

"Not anymore, thankfully," Zelda said, leaning back into the couch. Mary looked at her quickly, then Lilith.

"It's a whole thing," Lilith said dismisfully. "And isn't your brain over saturated with information as is?" 

"It truly is," Mary said. "I actually just need to process this, honestly."

"Why don't you sleep here for the night?" Zelda offered. 

"Yes, thank you," Mary said with a soft smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes. 

"Sabrina why don't you set her up in the living room for the night. I think she would be more comfortable than here in the den," Zelda instructed. 

Mary stood, allowing Sabrina to lead her to the living room. Zelda looked to Lilith, playing with the hair on her shoulder. Lilith hummed softly. 

"That was very kind of you to tell her as close to the truth as you could," Zelda said, calmly. 

"It wasn't out of kindness. Everyone was insisting I give her an explaination, so I did," Lilith said. She picked her glass back up to drink.

"Lilith, don't lie to me. Please." Lilith sighed, resting the glass between her hand and lap. Leaning back into the couch she looked to Zelda, and Zelda could see the truth in her eyes. "You feel responsible for her?" 

"In a way I suppose," Lilith admitted. She grimaced. "How have I grown to care for the well being of some pathetic spintress?" 

Zelda laughed softly. "Prehaps it is because you lived her life for so long?"

"Could be," Lilith agreed. "I did ruin some of it." Lilith shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the memory that was clearly painful for her. "Maybe it's because I feel an obligation having brought her back from the dead."

"How did she obtain magic?" Zelda asked. Lilith shrugged and took a drink. "Is she really a witch now?"

"Not quiet, more like... A residual of mine. Not a witch at all though something of equal power. I assume either the magic it took to resrect her, or that some of my magic absorbed into from being her for so long."

"Is that even possible?"

Lilith shrugged again. She attention turned to Zelda. Her free hand reached out for Zelda's hand. Zelda smiled softly, allowing Lilith to take it.

"I feel as though this relationship is making me soft," Lilith whispered. "I would have never done anything like that, if I did not have you by my side."

"Something human?"

"I've long forgotten what it was like to be human," Lilith replied with honesty. Zelda shifted, and tucked Liliths hair behind her ear. This caused a smile on Lilith face. 

"Is that such a bad thing?" Zelda asked, tilting her head. Her hands subconsciously played with her necklace.

"Not in the slightest. At least not when it comes to you," Lilith answered. She leaned in, kissing Zelda tenderly. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead on Zelda's. "You are my strength and my weakness."

Zelda moved her other hand to Lilith's face. She kissed her queen deeply, pouring every ounce of her love into it. Lilith kissed her back with equal measure. There bodies pushed against each other. Zelda knew in this moment that Lilith loved her. She could feel the love in how Lilith held her. Lilith pulled back to shut and lock the door to the den as Zelda straddled her. Zelda's hands drifted into Lilith's hair.

"Say it again," Zelda instructed. Liliths eyes turned to pure seduction. It was everything Zelda craved.

"You are my strength," Lilith said. Her hands rounded over Zelda's backside to her thighs. Zelda moved over Liliths mouth until she finished. It was Zelda's personal play on the situation they had found themselves in early this evening. "And my weakness."

Zelda gripped Lilith's hair. Her fingers tangling the thick mane she had grown so fond of, yanking Liliths head back. Lilith groaned, arching into Zelda, displaying exactly how weak she was for her. Yes, she knew Lilith loved her back. Yet tonight, she didn't want Lilith's love, but her raw desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has turned into way more fluff than I intended. But I hope you guys enjoyed it  
> Sorry if there are any errors. It's 5am, and I haven't slept yet, so I am trying to post this before making my second attempt at sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spellman Mourtary is attacked.

Zelda had finally fallen asleep, after the long night they all had. A night that had ended surprising well, considering. She had wanted Lilith to spend the night, but with Zelda and Hilda sharing room they knew they couldn't. Just before she left, Lilith explained to her that until she had unbound her true power, she didn't want anyone else knowing of their relationship. Because while Lilith could help protect her from witches who wished to hurt her, she couldn't offer the same protection against the demons who were coming after her. It was as Lilith had told her, that Zelda was her weakness, and that they would use that against Lilith if it was discovered. Zelda hadn't questioned it, because she knew it was true. 

They had agreed to keep the rosery here, hidden under Zelda's clothing. Keep it close to Zelda's heart until they could figure out how to destroy it. This was a task Zelda would set herself to do when Lilith couldn't be here. There was a part of her that hated wearing a Christian symbol around her neck. But the fact that Lilith trusted her to keep such a vital part of herself made her proud. 

She had no idea how much time had passed between her falling asleep and Mary shaking her awake, but it couldn't have been long. She hadn't even begun to dream. 

"What?" She got out with or annoyance. She opened her eyes, finding Mary leaning down to her, scared. 

"I kept hearing loud burst. When I went to see, it looked like some people are trying to break into the property," Mary explained. 

Zelda flung up from her bed. Quickly making it to the window, she pulled back the curtains. Sure enough there was a row of warlocks a few witches standing next to one another, chanting.

"They're completely surrounding the house," Mary told her.

"Shit," Zelda said. She could hear a scream, and her eyes darted across the ground and found one of her charges with a knife to get throat. The girl, Coral, had been warned many times but to leave the dorm after dark. The dorms that Zelda had built next to house for what was left of their coven. Mary let out a horrified nose, waking Hilda. 

"What's going on?" Hilda asked, looking at the two from her bed. 

"Stay here," Zelda warned them, fleeing the room. 

"Not bloodly likely," Hilda said, rushing after her. Mary chased them not knowing what else to do. 

Zelda rushed out the front door, wearing only her pajamas and robe. Her feet were still completely bare. She didn't pay any mind to the twigs that cut into her feet.

"Let her go!" Zelda exclaimed. She could hear the chanting surrounding her, they were attempting to break the protection. With this many they could. 

"Would you like to take her place?" The man holding the girl up by her hair asked. "I'd gladly take your head in place." 

"You men, thinking you can use the exact same tactic on me twice," Zelda said with no amusement. 

He then saw Mary several feet behind Zelda, standing in the portch. "Lilith?" A sour laughter came from him. 

Zelda whipped her head around, finding Mary and Hilda. Anger filled her. She told them to stay for reason, anyone seeing Mary immediately put them in more danger, specifically Mary who was unable to protect herself. Mary was standing with her hands couching her sweater. She could hear everything that was being said. Hilda was holding Mary tightly by her side. Zelda looked back to the man. 

"Do you honestly believe that woman is Queen Lilith?" Zelda shot. The man dug the knife into the girls throat slightly, making her cry. 

"Do not call that pretender queen," he warned. "Give me the woman's head or I'll give you hers." He gripped his hold in the girls hair. 

Zelda straightened her back, unafraid. "Then kill her."

This caused the girl to whimper.

"No!" Mary screamed.

The man cut deep into the girls throat, blood pouring from her as Zelda stood watching, unflinching. She walked up to the barer of protection, smiling up to the man with a merciless smile. 

"I didn't need cause, but thank you for giving it to me," Zelda said. He tried to step forward but couldn't. She laughed slightly and turned around. 

Making her way back to where Hilda was holding a sobbing Mary. But Zelda didn't stop to address them as she went inside her home, both of them following. As soon as the door shut, Hilda turned to Mary. She ran her hands up and down her arm in a comforting manner. 

"It's okay, Coral will be fine if we get to her in time," Hilda tried comforting. 

"How? Her throat!" Mary sobbed, clutching Hilda tightly. 

"We've a pit that can bring her back," Zelda said grabbing a jar from the shelf. "With any hope, this will get her to listen when I tell her not do something. The longer it takes me to do this the longer it will take me to get to her. Assistance please!" She called out, walking into the kitchen. 

Mary looked to Hilda, finding Hilda giving her a soft nod and led her to the kitchen. Zelda was zipping through the kitchen grabbing multiple items. Setting them on the table she looked to the other two witches. 

"Are you just going to stand there?" Zelda asked.

"Are you planning on performing Pyrkagiá?" Hilda asked looking at Zelda like she'd lost her mind. "But you'd need about 20 witches to perform that?"

"I am well aware. Now could you create the salve?" Zelda handed Hilda an empty container.

"Zelda, this is suicide!" Hilda said, setting down the container. 

"Do you have any other ideas of how to kill the nearly fifty witches surrounding our house. All of which want to skin us alive, literally," Zelda snapped. Hilda gave a small defeated. "We knew this was a possibility when we turned against Satan. And I will not allow what is left of our coven to parish. I didn't save them only to abandon them now. Not without trying." Zelda tried to contain the tears forming. She hated loosing control of her emotions. "And if you are not willing to help, then leave. I don't have time to explain everything to you." 

Mary grabbed an ingredient from the table, turning to Hilda. "I'll help you." 

Hilda nodded, thankfully. And the three set to work. Working quickly, Mary created the salve while Zelda marked her body with sigils. When they finished the three made their way to the roof, trying not to wake Sabrina or Ambrose. 

Zelda stood on top of the roof, while Hilda and Mary placed four small jars of the salve in each cordnal direction. Zelda placed a small amount on her forehead and hands. Raising her hands now, she began chanting. Her voice could be heard clear above the voices from the ground. It boomed across the roof and sounded like a choir of voices just in her voice. Mary and Hilda watched with shock. Mary gripped onto Hilda's arm tightly. 

A flame cast up, glowing from the ground. They could hear screams rising up. Mary buried her face in Hilda's neck, terrified. Hilda wrapped her in her arms around her protectively. The smell of burning flesh now filling the air. Zelda's body now outlined by the flames. She lowered her hands as the flames died down. 

"And that's how it's done," Zelda said with pride.

Mary pulled her face away from Hilda, looking up to the woman smiling brightly. Hilda looked at her sister as though she'd never seen her. 

"Zelds, what-? How did you?" Hilda asked, astonished. 

"There are perks to being Lilith's right hand woman," she whispered, and began climbing down the ladder back into the house. "I think we should probably bury Coral now."

Hilda pulled slightly back from Mary, righting herself. 

The three made their way back outside. The smell of burnt flesh was much stronger down here, but neither witch seemed to take as much mind as Mary did. Nor did they seem troubled by the burnt bodies laying scattered across their house. Hilda helped Zelda lift Coral over to their graveyard. Mary watch as they dug the well used plot in what Zelda could only discrib as disbelief. 

"Are you wearing a rosery now?" Hilda asked, seeing the necklace fall from beneath Zelda's nightgown. Zelda stopped working, quickly tucking it back into her shirt. 

Zelda only cast a quick glance to Hilda before resuming working. "It is a long story I wouldn't expect you to understand," was all she said. 

Once the hole was dug, all three women helped manuver the girl into the pit. Zelda hopped out of the grave with practiced ease, having pit Hilda in it many times. Hilda, however, struggled out. Both Zelda and Mary helped her out.

"Honestly, you would think that after as many times as you've been in this pit you would learn how to get yourself out," Zelda groaned pulling her up.

"Yes, well, there is a lot of dirt beneath me," Hilda contested. 

"You've been buried in here?" Mary asked, wanting clarification. Hilda shrugged in response. 

"A few times, yeah," she said with a sound that sounded somewhere between a laugh and a grimance. She handed Zelda her shovel and the two covered the girls body with dirt. 

"There, she should be bright as a daisy in no time," Zelda deadpanned, turning to the other two. "Coffee sounds like ecstasy right now. Would you too care to join me?" She shoved her shovel into the dirt.

"I don't think I will be able to sleep after all of this, so I suppose," Mary said, with an unsure nod. 

"Why not?" Hilda agreed. 

Inside, Hilda arranged their coffee while Zelda went to retrieve cigarettes. She was about to head back into the kitchen when she could hear Mary and Hilda talking.

"How are you feeling about all of this? I mean, you've had a lot to take in the last few hours." Hilda asked with sweetness dripping from her voice. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I'm not even sure how to begin processing it all. I mean, I have magic? And a sister?" Mary shook her head. "There is a part of me that is terrified to my bone. I don't even understand how am I supposed use these... Powers?"

"I can help you," Hilda offered. Zelda could hear the smile her sister bore.

"You'd do that?" Mary asked with hope.

"Course I would." 

Zelda heard a silence, and was about to enter when Mary continued.

"I don't know, it almost feels like there is something so profound truth to it all. Something I've always wished to find."

"Think you might have found lot more than you barrgened for with Lilith and what not."

Zelda heard Mary laugh softly. It was the first time she could sense that Mary was relaxed all night. She could hear a bit of shuffling in the kitchen.

"I don't think anything could have prepared me for Lilith," Mary said. "But I'm sort thankful, in a way."

"How do you mean?"

"I know she took over my life, and I should be mad at that. But going back to work... People look at me differently, with respect. Before everything I ever said would be questioned and torn apart. Now, people wouldn't even think to do it. Although..."

"What is it, darling?"

"I could do without all the death and hurting others. I may like learning about it, but I'm not keen on actually witnessing it," Mary admitted. 

"Aren't you the sweetest thing?" Hilda asked. 

Zelda heard a pause of silence. She was about to step into the kitchen when she heard the distinct sound of lips moving away from each other. 

"I-" Hilda started, but discontinued.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. You've probably no interest in someone like me. And your seeing Doctor Ceberus... I have a fiancee. I don't know what I was thinking. If you'll excuse me-" 

The sound of the chair against the ground fell into the hallway. It was quickly followed by the sound of a sharp gasp, then two sighs of content. Zelda remained where she was, allowing her sister to have this moment. 

Lighting her cigarette, she entered the room. The two women were still in a deep kiss, with Mary having pressed Hilda into the island. Both of Hilda's hands were in Mary's face. It wasn't an embrace authority, but teeth rottening tenderness. 

"I do hope I'm not interrupting," Zelda joked, sitting down at the table. 

The two scrambled apart, turning their own shade of red as they did. Hilda quickly busied herself with finishing the preparation of coffee. Mary rubbed her lip, and was looking down at her feet. 

"Please, don't act so shy around me. Do continue, if you wish," Zelda said, knowing full well they wouldn't. A smile played at her lips. 

Hilda offered Mary a cup of coffee. Mary cleared her throat, blushing even harder. She all but ran to the table to sit opposite of Zelda. Hilda brought her and Zelda's coffee over, which Zelda gave a small thanks too. 

"So, about all those bodies. What are we to do with all of them?" Hilda asked, trying to divert the topic. 

"I suppose we can dig a trench," Zelda offered.

"That sounds barbaric," Mary said. "Simply inhuman."

"What? They wished for Hell so bad, I only speed up the process," Zelda said, barely raising her brow. Hilda gave a soft chuckle at this. 

"You sent them to Hell?" 

"Where else would souls who signed their name in Book of the Beast go?" Zelda asked. She gave a full smirk now, knowing full well Lilith would do to them upon arriving. She looked to Mary. "What would you have us do with all of them?" Mary thought for a moment but couldn't answer. "That is what I thought. If possible, you have until morning to figure something more morally acceptable to a pile of dead bodies I just killed."

"Zelds, go easy on her," Hilda asked.

"What? I am? I am genuine. I've already dug a grave tonight. The thought of digging a trench seems ghastly. If she can think of anything that would work come morning, we can do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say, that I'm not going to go into what they do to get rid of the bodies. I just wanted to close off with them working together.  
> Also, I have no clue where the Hilda/Mary even came from. It kind of... Happened? I don't know :'D.   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this though.


	8. Chapter 8

Lilith barged into the room. Anger wascoursing through her veins. Mary looked up from her book, and Hilda her knitting. Zelda had been the only one anxiously awaiting her return after today's escapade. Of course following it she informed her Queen, as it was a danger to her and all of them. Lolith barreled directly past Zelda, has Zelda had anticipated. 

"Do you have a shred of self preservation?" Lilith demanded from Mary, who was looking up to her with large confused eyes. "You went directly against my and Zelda's advice."

"I only went today, and Zelda hurried me out rather," Mary tried to defend herself. "I've spent the past week locked up in this house per your advice. Thank goodness it's summer or I'd be out of a job."

Lilith shook her head in disbelief. "That is your concern?"

"I don't see why you and Zelda are making a scene. I just wanted to see what the everyone was like?"

"At least tell me you weren't stupid enough to attempt magic around them," Lilith fought. She did not bring the woman back just to have her be murdered again. 

"Don't talk to my... friend like that," Hilda defended Mary. Clearly avoiding any romantic label. 

Zelda shot her sister a glare. "Have you lost you mind? You "friend" went against my advice and left the house. After what happened last week, Mary. You see how much they wanted to kill you just for looking like Lilith. And not everyone in our Coven is to be trusted. That is what there is a protection on the house itself."

"And I appreciate the protection, but these people have already seen me. They know that I am here. I don't see why it was so bad for me to go see them," Mary fought, trying to understand. Of course, she couldn't. Not really. She was missing facts. Facts the three other witches had agreed to keep from her for Mary's own sanity. 

Lilith closed her eyes They knew the truth would come out, it was inevitable. It would need to. She took a deep breath, opening her eyes again. When she heard Mary tentatively ask her:

"Is it true what they told me? That you were Satan's right hand?"

Lilith turned back to Mary. "Did they tell you that?" She asked. Mary nodded. "And did they tell you anything else about me?"

"No. Would it mattered if they had?"

Lilith let out an annoyed sigh, her jaw cocked to the right slightly as she thought. "Yes, I was Lucifer's right hand. He was the one I over threw."

"Wait, you over threw Satan... Like I had seen. I thought that was only a metaphor or something," Mary asked bewildered. 

"It isn't," Lilith confirmed. 

"It's no wonder you couldn't deny him," Mary said. She tried to absorb this new information. "So, these people know that you did?"

"Yes. And I don't think they will take to well with someone hanging around them with the same face as me. If for any reason than intimidation."

"Not to mention, if there are any pretenders in our refuge and they know you are not Lilith, they could come after you," Zelda explained. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know,"Mary said. "I thought the whole ground was protected."

"It is," Hilda said sitting up. She took the womans hand. Zelda noticed Mary's breath hitch as she did. "But the house is far more protected. It is why we wanted you to stay inside."

"And now with one of the members having seen you the night we were attack on top of you outright going to the a coven meeting they know you exist. A part of Lilith exist outside of her herself," Zelda continued. 

"If they found out you aren't as powerful or weren't raised as a witch. Hell forbid you can't activately access your at all..." Hilda sat up straighter, gripping Mary's hand tighter. "They will come after you. Witches, warlocks, and demons."

"Demons?" Mary asked with a shaking voice.

"I took the crown and imprisoned the Dark Lord himself. Do you not think that demons are trying to claim my head?" Lilith asked with spite. "They will gladly start with yours." Mary swallowed harshly. "I do not have the power to constantly protect myself and all of you. I try. I made a vow to protect those that I must, but you do not make it easy."

"I didn't realize," Mary said again.

"Of course you don't. Why would you consider the safety of the Coven?" Zelda said with anger. "You actions have consequences for all of their lives. One action cod cost all of us. I have tried my damnest to keep them safe. We don't tell you things because we wish to control you. That isn't our faith or belief at all! It is for your own protection and for the protection of the Coven as a whole."

Mary gave a soft cry. "I didn't know it could put so many in danger. I'm sorry."

"Mary, Dear. All they are trying to say is that we just want you safe, as well as everyone," Hilda added softly. Her tone was much softer than the others. Zelda saw a single tear roll down Hilda's cheek. Hilda gave a sad smile to Mary. "I want you safe. I've gone quiet fond of you. I don't think I could handle it if something happened. So just... For everyone's sake,think before you do anything that's all we're saying."

"That isn't what I'm saying at all," Lilith said, leaning down to look at Mary. "I'm saying you cost me everything I have worked for my whole life that will be on your own head. And so will the people that are hurt in the process."

"How is dealing with the fallout of your actions on me?" Mary asked. It wasn't a challenge, but a simple question. Lilith smirked as she stood back up.

Zelda bit her lip. Her mind working over the situation. It wasn't that she didn't believe Mary should learn, the problem she wasn't sure Mary could. Mary wasn't a witch as they had explained. Mary was something else entirely, a mortal with magic. The lessons Zelda had given her had all failed, and Zelda couldn't help but wonder if it was due to that Mary's magic was different. Lilith hadn't an idea what it was either. It was unpresidented. And if any of the coven knew it could cause chaos for several reason.

To start, Mary had believed Lilith was her sister. This was a lie that both Sabrina and Hilda agreed to keep for Mary's own sanity. However, the coven hadn't all known this. In fact, Hilda and Zelda had actively been trying to avoid any of the coven members coming in contact with Mary for the fear they would disclose Liliths true identity. 

To top it, the coven could see Mary as an abomination. That is if Mary's true identity came out. They were just coming around to mortals, but the fact that one had been resurrected by the woman they praised might be to much to fast for them. As well as finish out that she herself was magic, and not a witch. The idea of this knowledge even possibly reaching the hands of those who wished their coven harm, and more specifically the Spellman's and Lilith, was unfathdomable. Mary was an easy way to come for them, a foreseeable weak spot they felt the need to protect.

Lilith looked to Zelda. "May I have a word with you?" 

Zelda stood, leading them into the kitchen. She only glanced back to her sister, who was busy trying to console Mary. When they entered the kitchen, Lilith turned dramatically toward Zelda. 

"Was I wrong in brining her back?" Lilith questioned. "She is clearly a threat to the Coven."

"I think you've made your point clear," Zelda said. "She will consider that from now on."

Lilith sighed. She leaned against the counter. "When I brought her back I had no idea she would be such a pain in my side."

Zelda laugh softly, moving closer to Lilith. "It's a bit to late to turn back now."

Zelda reached over gently toying with one of Lilith curls. She loved Lilith's hair, particularly how it felt between her fingers. Lilith hummed, leaning into Zelda seeking comfort. 

"Is it though?" Lilith tried, causing another soft chuckle from Zelda.

"I'm afraid so. Outside of Sabrina, it seems Hilda has grown fond of her as well," Zelda explained. Lilith schurnched her nose. 

"You don't mean?"

"Are they having sex?" Zelda asked with a raised brow. "Unlikely. Hilda is still seeing Cerberus, and is hardly the type to have multiple partners. But I can sense there is a want that goes both ways."

"Is that not taboo, for sisters to have their siblings dating one another?"

"Says the succubus that we praise, knowing she eats the flesh of males," Zelda said with a broad smile. Lilith didn't though. "Does it bother you that Mary is interested in Hilda that way?"

"Of course not. I just..." Lilith shook her head. "I just don't want those attractions to alter how your sister sees me."

"You think she will see you as lesser?" Zelda asked, not understanding. 

"I don't know," Lilith said. She rubbed her forehead. "I've fought my whole life for this, and it seems as though the fight as only gotten harder."

Zelda could tell the signs of stress in Lilith now. She carried it in her shoulders, and there was a tension to her jawline. Zelda moved directly in front of Lilith, moving her hands to the back of Liliths neck. She rubbed it carefully, until Lilith gave a content sigh and opened her eyes again. 

"What is running through that gorgeous mind of yours?" Zelda asked. Her hands now moving along Lilith's shoulders. 

"I can't keep defending this coven and trying to save myself. I'm not strong enough yet." Lilith closed her eyes. "The threat for my thrown grows stronger each day. I used to fight for it for me. Now, I fight for you too." Zelda's smile returned. "I can't bare the thought of knowing if I fall so will you. The thought is too much. And knowing that her recklessness can cause those after me to come after you..." Lilith shook her head. 

Lilith's hand moved to where she knew the rosery was placed beneath the fabric of her blouse. Zelda knew Lilith would never burden with the task if she could help. 

"It would be a foolish question to even ask if there was progress," Lilith said. Zelda sighed, her gaze falling to her on chest.

"I'm trying," Zelda said. 

"I know," Lilith said, sighing. Her hand fell down. "Which is more than I can say."

"Taking it to Hell would be a horrible idea, we've discussed this."

"I know," she repeated. "But I am here now."

Lilith stepped sideways over to the counter. She made a vauge gesture towards the island, indicating she wanted Zelda to set it down. Zelda pulled it off, placing it in the center where there was a clearing. Lilith looked down on it, as if sizing it up. 

Zelda stood back, watching Lilith work. Lilith raised her hands and began chanting. Zelda closed her eyes, absorbing the energy from the power Lilith cast out. It was intoxicating, Zelda found. She allowed herself to carry on the waves of it. That was until several spells we're done. She heard something in the kitchen break in the last one.

When Zelda opened her eyes, she found Lilith looking over at a jar on the table. Her expression was somewhere between regretful and comedic. Lilith awkwardly looked to Zelda.

"That wasn't important was?" Lilith asked, concerned. She pointed to the jar that broke a deep red substance spilling out. "Nothing going to blow up?"

Zelda let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and scoff.

"I presume not," Zelda said. She moved over. Zelda scooped the substance into her finger, then into her mouth. Humming she looked back up to Lilith. Taking another scooped, she extended it out to Lilith. "It's jam."

Lilith smirked, grabbing Zelda's wrist delicately. Zelda knew she was in trouble when, without breaking eye contact, Lilith slipped Zelda's finger into her mouth. Lilith's tounge swirls around her finger, making Zelda's eyes flutter closed. Her mind drifted to all the wicked Lilith's mouth often did to her. She moaned, trying not to arch into the woman. A whimper came when Lilith released her. Her eyes opening to find Lilith starring back at her with lust. 

Zelda raised her eyebrow, challenging Lilith. "Might we ever have a meeting without giving into our desires?" She asked, her voice thick.

Lilith laughed, closing in on Zelda, until their bodies were flush against one another. "I don't believe we can. Even when there are far more pressing matters, I seem to always seem to become entirely enchanted by you." 

Zelda chuckled, loving the compliment. Lilith knew exactly how to make her weak. She loved praise as much as Lilith did. 

"We should focus on obtaining your power," Zelda said, knowing they'd already passed that point. Lilith didn't answer, but closed the distance between them. 

The kissed deeply, needy. They had discovered rather quickly that separating any more than a few days always raised how badly they needed one another. And this was not their first hot and heavy make out session in this kitchen. It was any surprise that no one had discovered them as often as they made love in various locations throughout the house. Ironically, Mary had been the only one to stumble upon their relations. 

Suddenly, Lilith pulled back. Zelda watched with confusion at the sudden abrupt stop. Lilith's hand shot to her head as though she had an intense headache. Her eyes glazing over slightly. 

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked with concern. 

"Someone is summoning me," Lilith explained. Her balance wavering slightly. "I'm fighting it."

"But isn't summoning you next to impossible?" Zelda questioned. The things needed to summon Lilith were not easy to obtain, let alone the power it would take itself. And she could only imagine how difficult it was to fight a magical summons. 

"There are several," Lilith explained, wavering again. Zelda grabbed her arm, trying to steady her. She looked up to Zelda, her eyes becoming more glossy. "Fuck these cock blockers," Lilith said, standing straight up. She grabbed the butchers knife from the counter after regaining some balance. "Do you mind if I borrow this?" 

"Go ahead," Zelda said, releasing Lilith. 

Zelda knew Lilith was going to kill those who summoned her. She knew they wanted to kill her. It was foolish to believe anything else. 

"I'll be back," Lilith said, smiling sadisticly.

"Give the bastards and extra stab for me,"Zelda said, her face resembling Liliths. Zelda gave Lilith a swift kiss before Lilith gave in and vanish. Zelda wanted to laugh at those foolish enough to summon her queen. All of their power would have drained significantly to do so, leaving them defenseless. 

Content, Zelda turned back to the counter. Placing the rosery back around her neck, safe and secure, she began making toast. When she sat down at the table, Hilda came in. The woman instantly noticed that Lilith was gone and secondly one of her jars broke open.

"What happened to my jam?" Hilda asked, turning to Zelda who was enjoying herself far more than Hilda thought she should. 

"There was an accident," Zelda said as if it was obvious. 

"Mary and I spent a week making that," Hilda said, flopping down beside her sister. 

"Oh you've pleanty other jars," she replied, rolling her eyes. She offered the second piece to Hilda.

"Yeah, but Mary and I were gonna kind of do a pinic with that jar. The other were for other people."

"So," Zelda said with a shrug. "Do t give one of them any."

"I suppose," Hilda said, then took a bit from it. 

"Where is Mary anyhow? Normally she follows you around the house like a lost puppy," Zelda said, looking toward the doorway.

"She didn't think either of you would want to speak with her again after today, and went to bed early. Where's Lilith?"

"Had to take care of some business," Zelda explained. The two fell silent, finishing their food before speaking again.

"Mary just wants to learn, that's why she went today."

"I don't know if she can," Zelda explained. Hilda looked at her, not understanding. "Her magic isn't like ours, but if anything more like Liliths. Ours is a gift from her... Hers... Isn't?"

"Is that why all the spells we've tried teaching her haven't worked?"

"That is my best guess. I'm sure they could work, but we have to figure out how."

"What I've seen it's controlled to her emotions," Hilda said casually. "I mean, with those flashes last week's. And when we've..." She trailed off. Zelda's curiousity piqued. 

"When you what?"she asked, pushing her sister. 

Hilda side eyed Zelda nervously. Her cheeks reddened. Awkwardly clearly her throat, and suddenly found her hands more interesting to look at.

"When we've kissed. I always feel this... I don't know. Energy around her? It's sort of electric but not quiet."

"And almost addicting?" Zelda asked, knowing exactly what Hilda was talking about. 

"Yeah... It isn't that powerful or anything. And I didn't kiss her just because of it, but I feel it." Hilda shook her head. "What am I doing?"

"Kissing her?"

"Yes." Hilda covered her head embarrassed. "I know I shouldn't. I'm seeing Cerberus. But it's different with Mary."

"Different how?"

Hilda shrugged. "I don't know..." She sighed, now looking to her sister. "You know how nervous and antsy I get around Cerberus, and how it borders on uncomfortable sometimes. But I put up with it because I like him?" Zelda nodded. "I don't feel that way around Mary. It's so much easier and feels more... Fluid... Natural? I don't know how to explain it. Like, I feel she just understands me better and I just feel more relaxed. Even just holding her hand feels simple. Whereas with him it feels like a huge ordeal."

"Sounds like you're just more comfortable entirely around her. I feel should answer your question alone."

"But I like Cerberus, and he's always been so good to me. I don't want to hurt him."

"So, making out with someone who isn't him when he isn't around isn't going to hurt him?" 

Hilda groaned, buring her head in her hands. "This is what I mean," she complained. 

Zelda leaned back in her chair. Her emotions we're caught somewhere between amusement and pity. In all their year, Hilda had never been in a situation like this. 

"It is completely up to you to decide," Zelda said softly. 

A whoosh was heard, causing the two witches to look over. Lilith was now standing by the doorway, panting. She had a wide smile on her face. Her body was covered in blood splatter. In one hand she held her knife, and the other held a severed head. Zelda was certain the head belonged to the now late Gregory Hailstone, the priest from a free towns over. 

"Well, that was unexpectedly fun," Lilith said, stabbing the counter. 

"Oh, you'll blunt the knives," Hilda complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any errors. I decided to add this chapter last minute but I've struggled with it. Both the actual writing and being able to write. I literally just finished writing this. I'm kind of surprised to have finished it today at all.  
> Thank you all for the comments. I really do appreciate them and try to reply to them (which I will reply to last chapters when I get home).  
> Y'all seem to be on board with Hilda and Mary, so I am going to go back on the chapters and expand on it. And honestly, I'm kind of loving it? Like my main ship will be Madam Spellman, and intend to keep that as the main, but Im having fun writing them too. What would their ship name be? Hilary.... Milda? Thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina messes up

The table set out before them had the two women sitting across from each other. Mary was sitting attempting to perform a basic levitation spell Hilda was struggling to teach her. Much like everything else she had tried. She became distracted, when Zelda groaned, having had another spell fail. 

Zelda had tried spell after spell, but nothing even made a dent in the rosery. It didn't surprise Zelda. The Dark Lord himself had protected it. Why in Heaven would it be easy to break? Zelda leaned backwards, rapping her fingers against the table. Even Lilith's attempts had been a bust. How could she do it?

"What is it you're trying to do exactly?" Mary asked. Zelda looked over to her and gave a deep sigh. 

"There is a protection on it," Zelda explained. "Either I break the protection spell, or I break the rosery. Which ever comes first, I suppose."

Zelda had relentlessly worked on finding something strong enough to break the protection. While Zelda wasn't working in the church, and Hilda was gone, Mary had asked her for assistance in her seemingly useless attempt to learn magic. But she didn't let Mary know this, and they were still trying to discover just how far Mary's magic went. And, if Zelda was honest, it was comforting to at least have the face of the woman she loved so near. Not having Lilith here most of the time was difficult. She could sense something was on the horizon. She wished she could speak to Lilith about it, but knew Lilith was trying to keep her thrown. She couldn't and didnt have time to come to her just on a feeling.

"Have you tried science?" Mary asked, pulling Zelda back to reality. Zelda squinted. 

"Are you serious? Do you honestly believe that Lucifer Morningstar would be foolish enough to make the only defense magic, and be as simply over turned by science?" She asked, as if Mary was the most ignorant women. 

"I'm only saying, it is worth a shot. Lilith said his ego was his foundation. Isn't it possible that he would make it so simple?" Mary questioned.

Zelda eyed Mary closely. She had a point. Taking a deep breath, she stood up. "Fine. What do you suggest?" 

"Acid, maybe. If you have any?" Mary said. Zelda smiled slyly, and picked up the necklace. 

"Follow me," she said, leading them down into the mourtary. As they made their way, Zelda couldn't help but investigate. "How are things with you and Hilda?" She asked as they walked down the steps. 

"Confusing, if I am to be honest," Mary confessed. "She says that she has feelings for me, but doesn't know how to act on them."

"And you like her?" Mary turned red, nodding. "Then fight for her, show her you are who she deserves."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

Zelda turned to Mary, stopping on the bottom step. "She loves blueberry strudels, and don't you bake?"

"And that will win her over?" 

"It will be a start, especially if you add just a hint of truth potion."

"Im not going to slip her a potion," Mary stated. 

"Even if it would give you a better idea of who she actually wanted to be with?" Zelda asked. Mary shook her head. "I suppose I could always kill Cerberus."

"I'm not okay with basically drugging someone, why would your next suggestion be murder?" Mary asked with wide eyes. 

Zelda shrugged casually. "It was meerly a thought. If it is any help, I feel you are much better suited for her than that walking cartoon character," she said and pushed the morge doors open. 

"It is, thank you. I think. I just... I think that if I want to be with her I should prove myself in my own way, somehow."

They moved into the room, shutting it behind them. Mary looked around, not having come down her since she unintentionally found sanctuary here. She watched Zelda move over to the cabinet.

"How are things with you and Lilith?" Mary asked. "Have you seen her since... Well, since I messed up. I don't understand why she isn't here, safe with us."

Zelda grabbed two jars of acid that should never be mixed for their toxic reaction and set them on the table. She looked up to Mary.

"I have, once," Zelda answered. "I would prefer if she were here too, but she can't be. But she's trying to keep us safe, so I suppose we just wait until she feels it's safe to be here."

"I still can't believe she was strong enough to hold back Satan long enough to capture him," she said, grabbing two gas masks she found on the wall. 

"Yes, and destroying this will give her the power to defeat them and protect us all, properly," Zelda explained as she grabbed the mask from Mary. 

"Do you think?"

"I know," Zelda said. 

Zelda put her mask on, covering her face as Mary did. Mary grabbed one bottle and Zelda the other. Zelda tossed the necklace in a container meant to hold hazardous waste. They both poured an equal measure of the acid into it. It bubbled, dissolving the cross. Zelda turned to Mary with a smile. Mary gave a soft laugh that was filled with pride. 

But this moment was quickly cut short when they became blinded by a flash. A  
The burst of power errupting flung them backward, crashing them both into the wall. They could feel an abundance of magic around them, pure magic, untainted by Satan. It took them a second to realize what had happened and sit up. When they did they could see the magic around them, gold and red. It twisted and turned in the air, searching for it's owner. Zelda took off her gas mask to get a better view, Mary matching her movements. They jumped as it went crashing into the ground, cracking it open as it went to find Lilith. 

Zelda pulled herself upright. "Well, that was..."

"Intense," Mary said. 

"Frankly, I'm surprise we didn't just kill ourselves!" Zelda said. They stood up, moving over to the hole that was now in the ground. 

"That isn't going to create a portal to Hell, is it?" Mary asked, eyeing the hole in the ground closely.

"Not likely," Zelda said. She tossed the mask down, which was followed by an equally dramatic toss over her hair over her shoulder. "I must admit, that was a rather good idea," she added.

"Did you just compliment me?" Mary asked with a genuine smile. They began making there way back up the stairs.

"Don't get use to it," Zelda said, unable to hold the smile back. 

A thud came from the top of the stairs caused them to turned their attention to it. Lilith was at the top, bleeding from stomach. Zelda gasped as she ran up the stairs to her lover. Lilith looked to Zelda with distant eyes before she collapsed into her arms.

"Lilith!" Zelda screamed.

"Lucifer," Lilith barely managed out. 

"What is it, my love?" Zelda said, unable to stop the tears. 

"Aunty Zee!" Zelda heard from the front door. Zelda felt rage fill her. She didn't know how but she could sense this was her doing. 

Zelda turned to Mary. "Stay with her," she instructed.

"What am I supposed to do!?" Mary asked, her eyes wild with fear. 

"I don't know, but keep her alive. Until her magic finds her, we are her only defense," Zelda said. She stood after planting a kiss on Lilith's forehead. She rushed to the front door, where Sabrina stood looking terrified. "What have you done?" She asked the girl who still clearly distraught.

"We were just trying to save Nick, that's all," Sabrina said.

"You mean the body that was holding Satan?! Have you set him free?!"

"I'm sorry! We didn't mean to!" Sabrina said. Zelda could see Hilda pulling up to the house with Ambrose. 

Zelda shook her head, trying to sort her thoughts. First thing was first, she needed to get the coven to safety. She knew Lucifer would come here, and they were all at risk. But she couldn't leave, Lilith was in no condition to travel that far. She refused to even give thought to the notion of leaving her. 

"What's going on?" Hilda asked as they walked up to them, able to see the distraught expressions. 

"Satan is free. I presume he was the one to hurt Lilith," Zelda said. 

"Lilith's hurt," Sabrina asked. Her voice was thick with regret. 

"Yes. Hilda, Sabrina, I need you to take the coven to Mary's, immediately," Zelda instructed. 

"You're not coming with us?" Sabrina asked.

"I can't leave Mary," Hilda said. "Or you for that matter."

"Do it now."

"But Zelds-"

"-I can't leave Lilith," Zelda explained. "I won't."

"But he will kill you," Sabrina fought. "And Miss Wardwell! We aren't just going to leave you."

"This isn't a debate! Do as I say! Get them to safety! Head the back way through the woods. Ambrose, before you leave, I need your help moving Lilith," Zelda said, guiding Ambrose to where Lilith was laying the ground. Zelda turned to look to the doorway. "Do it now! We don't have time to gawk!"

Zelda turned her attention back to Mary and Lilith. Mary was applying pressure to Lilith's wounds, sobbing through it. Zelda knelt down. 

"I need you to keep applying pressure as we move her," Zelda told her. 

Mary looked up to her, her tears having a steady stream down her face. Zelda knew she wanted to join Mary in her tears, but this wasn't the time. Mary couldn't answer through her cries, and only nodded in return. Zelda grabbed Lilith's feet, and Ambrose under her arms. The three moved them over to the main consulting area by the entrance. Zelda began a healing spell, but it wasn't working.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" Ambrose asked. Zelda only nodded half mindedly. Her focus was on Lilith. She couldn't focus on Lilith with the concern of one if her family members. And Lilith was were her focus needed to be. 

It wasn't until she heard the familiar scream of her sister that she noticed Ambrose had gone. Zelda shot Mary a worried look, concern for her nephew rushed through her. Rushing to the door she could see one of the members of the covens body torn in half, splayed across their lawn, and Hilda running to the poor lost soul. 

"Hilda, no," Zelda yelled. 

Lucifer stepped into view. Raising his hand to Hilda. The panic that ran through Zelda propelled her into action, casting a counter curse directly to Satan. His attention turned to her, as she blast curse after curse in his direction. Not a single one landed. But it was enough to annoy him. 

"Go!" Zelda yelled back to her sister.

Lucifer closed in on her. She tried to step back as far as she could, but he was approaching her quicker than she could cast spells. When he reached her, he grabbed her by her neck to lift her off the ground. She struggled, trying to claw at his hands or his face, but it was no use. 

"I've grown quiet tired of your little rebellion. I find it quite boring," Lucifer said, squeezing tighter. 

Zelda saw Lilith's magic running up to the house through the air, but it was still far off. She just need to stall him a little longer. She summoned all her power, casting a blast that cause him to drop her and stumble back several steps. Zelda could see the blast caused his arm to dislocate. All of the energy, all of the force of her power, and she only dislocated his shoulder. He only laughed in response. Cracking his arm back into place he approached her. Zelda was barely able to stay on her feet, feeling weak. 

He approached her again. Gripping her arm tightly, she cried at the pain. Having no strength left to fight him, he dragged her inside the house, throwing her to the ground beside where Lilith lay on the couch. This gained a horrified noise that came from Mary. Zelda rolled over, onto her stomach, weakily trying to sit up.. She saw Mary get thrown off Lilith and stuck to the wall several feet up.

Lucifer leaned down to Lilith, to heal her enough to wake her. Lilith gave a sharp intake of breath as she noticed him over her. Zelda's vision was blurry but she could see Lilith visably shaking as he towered over her. 

"You get to watch as I destroy your toy," he said, pushing away from her. 

Lilith let out a harsh cry, and winced at her pain. He moved her head to make Lilith look to Zelda on the ground still. Lilith tried to contain another strangled cry as she saw Zelda weak on the ground, struggling to sit up. Lucifer beant over Zelda, flipping her back over with his hands burning into her flesh through her jacket. Zelda couldn't hold back the cry in from the pain. She needed to fight him off, somehow. She tried finding any strength left.

"Stop!" Lilith begged through her pain. She tried to sit up, but her stomach wound keeping her from being able to move to much.

"Why would I? It seems as though people need a reminder who is in charge here," he said, smiling wickedly down to Zelda. "I could be persuaded to make it quick. All you need is tell me who your master is?"

Zelda spat in his face. She would never call him master or Lord again. Not even if it spared her pain. He lifted his hand up to her, no doubt to strike her. Yet before he could, Mary grabbed his arm. At some point Mary had fallen from the enchantment keeping her in place.

"You dare!" He asked, with confusion and anger. 

Mary smiled. Effortlessly, she flung him across the room. He crashed into a cabinet and through the wall. Zelda watched, lost at the woman's sudden strength. She watched Lilith trying to sit up to help, as Zelda did as well. Using every bit to strength for both of them do so.

Lucifer stood, cracking his neck. His expression was upset, tired of fighting these witches. Making his way toward them, Mary raised her hand almost in the exact position Lilith had used to hold him the first time. But it seemed to cause Mary agony to do so, sobbing as she held him. 

"I can't hold him much longer," Mary choked out, the power bringing her to her knees.

An ear peircing scream erupted from the couch. Zelda looked to Lilith whose head was thrown back, as the magic poured into her. Much as it had when they released it, the magic flung them away like a blast, with Lilith was the epicenter. Zelda felt her head hitting the fireplace, making everything instantly black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went to post this last night, but uh... Got distracted by Game of Thrones. Whoops. But I decided to go over it once more before posting. I hope you guys liked the angst.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda wakes up after Lucifer's attack, discovering what happened.

The first thing Zelda noticed when she woke, was the familiar scent of her home. Then, came the gentle scent of Lilith, who always smelt of a bonfire. She groaned, shifting. She felt a tender touch on her stomach. She opened her eyes, finding Lilith watching over her. Lilith, who was looking at her softer than she could ever recall her seeming. A soft smile played at Lilith's lips, making Zelda's heart swell. Her mind filled with what happened.

Lilith was alive. 

Without thinking, Zelda pushed herself up. She captured Lilith's mouth with hers. Her head became fuzzy from moving so fast. She pulled back slightly, trying to catch herself. Lilith caught her, holding her upright and close. Lilith leaned in, kissing her again. She slowly lowered them back down, kissing Zelda softly as she could. 

Someone clearing their voice is what caused them to separate. Zelda looked over finding Hilda, Mary, Ambrose, and Sabrina standing only a few feet away. She moved her hands to her head, which felt heavy. It was as if she was still asleep almost. But she knew she wasn't. 

"What's happened?" She asked, her voice thick. 

"The Dark Lord's gone. Dead actually," Sabrina explained. 

"What?" Zelda asked, attempting to sit up again. Lilith pushed her back down slightly.

"You hit your head pretty badly, Love," Hilda explained, sitting next to her sister on her bed. Lilith took Zelda's hand. 

Zelda noticed the large wound on Lilith's cheek. She had already noticed it, but hadn't actually processed it. Lilith noticed her staring at it, and shrugged. 

"It's nothing," Lilith said. "Already healed. So is your head wound for the most part."

"And your abdomen? Is that healed as well?" Lilith answered with a nod. Zelda continued, shifting up so she was at least sitting level with everyone. Hilda propped her back up with a pillow. "How did the Dark Lord fall?"

"Between you and Mary, I got me the time I needed to get my magic back. Which, thank you for that." She smirked, sitting upright, bo longer leaning over Zelda.

"Things got pretty intense after that," Sabrina said, smirking.

"Yeah... Most of our downstairs needs to be rebuild.... And the front few trees heading out need some attention," Hilda said. 

"You guys took out the whole front wall!" Sabrina said. But Zelda elected to ignore her. 

"After that, well, who can remember all the details," Lilith said, waving her hand dismissively.

"The details are that you had a huge power struggle which resulted in you tearing his heart out," Mary said, recalling the events vividly.

"I mean, men what are you gonna do? Might as well rip their hearts out?"

Zelda looked to Lilith who was smiling, proudly. She shrugged, like it was no big deal. 

"Was Charles the only death?" Zelda asked, feeling more alert. Her head clearing. 

"Yes," Lilith answered. 

"Which we are thankful it wasn't more," Hilda said.

"I don't understand why we can't bring him back." Sabrina fought. "We've brought back people from the dead before."

"If you recall, Harvey's brother was nothing more than a zombie," Zelda fought.

"And what about the person Lilith brought back?" Sabrina asked, folding her arms defensively. It didn't go unnoticed how everyone casted a quick glance at Mary. 

"Wait, I died?" Mary asked, her voice shaking. "When you stabbed me, I actually died?" 

"Oh, that's right, she didn't tell you because it wasn't convenient for her too," Sabrina said with venom, gesturing to Lilith.

"Sabrina," Ambrose warned.

"No, this is bullshit. You have the power to bring him back-"

"That was different, and you know it was," Lilith said with a firm voice.

"Why, because of who she is? Don't even try to tell me it was because you felt bad for killing her, because we both know that isn't true!"

"Sabrina!" Zelda snapped, swinging her legs over to face her niece. Her head felt heavy and she felt herself swaying. She wasn't as steady as she thought she was. Lilith grabbed onto her tightly, keeping her steady. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't been so careless! You don't think of the consequences of your actions and everyone pays the price! It selfish and reckless."

"I was trying to save Nick!"

"And who for?! If you had even a hint of sense, you would have realized how terrible of an idea this was! You selfishly put the entire coven in danger. Any one of us could have easily been killed! It's any mercy that I was able to give Lilith back her full power in time."

Sabrina stormed off, Hilda chasing her, with Ambrose not far behind. Zelda sat, shaking with anger. Mary just stood looking at Lilith.

"You killed me," Mary said with nothing more than a whisper. 

Zelda looked over to Lilith who had her eyes closed. Her grip on Zelda's hand had tightened considerably. 

"I did," Lilith confirmed. 

"And you brought me back from the dead?" Lilith nodded. "Why did you bring me back? Because of who I am to you?"

Lilith took a deep breath. "No."

"Then why? If you felt no obligation to me?"

"Because," Lilith began, but shrugged, "prehaps it was pity? I honestly don't know why."

Mary nodded, bitting her lip. She sniffed. "I could accept that he tried to have you kill me. I could even accept that you did. But that you did so without me in mind at all."

"That isn't what I said," Lilith said firmly.

"You didn't need to. And that you won't even try with that child-"

"His body is torn in half. I cannot put him back together. That isn't how it works," Lilith said. "Bringing you back was a direct act against Lucifer. I did it because I wanted to bring you back. Does it really matter the motives?"

"It matters to me," Mary said quietly, before exiting.

Lilith sighed, rolling her eyes. "I don't understand her fuss. She's alive, isn't she?"

"I don't think she sees it that way," Zelda said. Her head still swimming, but slowly feeling better. Her anger calming as she focused on Lilith's problem. 

"Then how? Because I don't get it."

"She believes you're her sister Lilith," Zelda explained. "She's someone who clearly clings to emotions and such. Is it not possible that knowing you didn't bring her back because you're her sister and you felt bad for killing her, is what upset her?"

"Why though?"

"Are you honestly asking me?" Zelda asked with a chuckle. She wasn't always the best when it came to relationships of siblings. She shook head, soothing her hand over Lilith's. "I only know that showing some compassion for ones siblings sometimes goes a long way."

"And if I don't want to do that," Lilith said. "She isn't my sister."

"You are the one who told her this to begin with."

"I wanted to wipe her memory," Lilith pointed out.

"Yet you didn't?" Lilith pulled her jaw to the side, clicking her teeth. She turned her head down. Zelda knew she didn't want to answer. "Lilith, I know you, and love you. Better than most." Lilith pushed off the bed. Zelda sat up slightly more, pressing on. Zelda turned to watch her, glad that she was able to keep stable now. "You once told me that you cared for her and felt and obligation to her, yet you wouldn't tell her that. You told her it was because you pitied her. Why are you actively pushing her away?"

Lilith bit the inside of her lip."I don't like people seeing me weak, soft."

"Is that how you think I see you?" Zelda asked, almost offended. Lilith refused to look at her. "Lilith, I started a church in your name. You're the strongest woman I have ever known. Strongest anything, in fact. I love how you are comfortable opening up to me and telling me things. But don't think for an instance I believe you're weak. You told me that I remind you what it is like to be human, that I am your strength. Let me be your rock."

Lilith stopped pacing. She turned back to Zelda. "I don't understand why I care for her," she admitted. "I'm protective of her, and she frustrates me to no end. I don't understand anything she thinks or believes. She's-"

"Almost like a real sister," Zelda joked with a small laugh. 

"I suppose, but that doesn't change she isn't,"Lilith said. 

"That doesn't mean you can't care for her as if she was," Zelda said softly. They fell silent, looking at one another with nothing holding them back.

"You used your full force," Lilith said, sitting back down beside Zelda. 

"I'm feeling much better now," Zelda confirmed. Lilith gave her a small hum, glad to hear this. 

"You could have killed yourself trying to protect me." 

Zelda nodded, resting her hand on Lilith's lap. "I know."

"Why would you do something so reckless to protect me?" Lilith asked, confused. 

"Because I love you. I've known love, not truly, until I met you. I would give my life for you."

"I would never want you to," Lilith said with all seriousness. Zelda smiled widely. Her head feeling better, but was now fuzy for another reason. "What?"

"You always say things with an underlying meaning," Zelda said. 

"I do?" Lilith asked, making Zelda hum her response. Lilith rubbed her lips together, taking a deep breath. "So, if I were to ask you to stay by my side, through it all, would you?"

"You needn't ask, because I already would."

"What about if I wanted you my Queen on Earth? What might that make you think?"

Zelda felt her breath hitch, and she looked up to Lilith directly in her eyes. She could feel her hands shaking. 

"I could almost wonder if you are asking for my hand in marriage," Zelda said, her voice unsteady. 

"And if I were, what would your answer be?" Lilith questioned. Her hand gripped Lilith's. 

"It would be yes," Zelda said, not even angry of the tears that fell from her cheek. She saw Lilith refrain her own tears, swallowing harshly. "Is it a yes?"

Lilith looked over to her, her hands gripping onto Zelda's now. "I never thought I would marry to any other than Lucifer, and never out of love. If you would, I want you as my equal in as many ways as I can."

Zelda felt a soft cry come from herself. "I would love nothing more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am kind jumping here, but we are starting the decent into the conclusion. There are several things I am wrapping up, so we are starting here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary confronts the questions on her mind.

Mary sat on the stairs. She thought of all the things that happened these past few weeks. The whirlwind that had become her life. It had all come on so quickly that she felt if she didn't simply the next piece of information as it came it might overload her. But this, knowing that Lilith didn't care for her at all, hurt deeply. She couldn't help the question if something deeper going on. Each time she found something out about the woman, the less human she seemed at all. And Mary wasn't an idiot, she was very intelligent in fact. Adam had told her multiple times how she was wasting her time as a high school teacher and not a college professor. But she chose this life. She loved her small little town.

Of course Mary could piece together that Lilith wasn't who everyone told her she was. Deep within Mary knew this, but didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to believe someone would lie to her so much. That someone could lie to her so much without any reguard to how it hurt and impacted her life She closed her eyes, toying with the engagement ring around her neck. She didn't want to believe Hilda would lie to her like that the most. 

The guilt that Mary felt clawing up her throat came at a single thought of Hilda. She found herself falling quickly for the woman's softness. When Hilda smiled she felt her heart skip. Kissing Hilda felt like Heaven. But she loved Adam. He loved her. He was never cruel or unkind. In fact, he treated her so good she doubted anyone could ever compare. He adored her, flaws and all. But this wasn't fair to him. At night, it wasn't missing him that kept her awake. No, not having Hilda simply lying beside her kept her awake. She yearned for her tender touch, and smile that cleared away any darkness in Mary. Something Adam could never do. When Mary would pull into herself, Adam could never pull her out. Hilda could with just a look; like a personal ray of sunshine. 

She couldn't help the feeling that Adam was gone. That something happened while Mary was dead. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. In fact, thinking about him to long made her feel physically ill, and heart wrenched as though she was in mourning. So, she tried not to think of him at all. It scared her how easy it was to place her memories of him in a box, safely put away in her mind.

Mary was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a loud thumping coming from above her. She looked at the ceiling, before the thumping started again. 

"Oh fuck!" She heard Zelda's voice muffled through the wood, followed by a choir of loud moans. 

It was clear what she was hearing. A brief thought flashed through her head how Zelda shouldn't be doing any strenuous activety. But what could she do? Going in to repremand the two women wasn't an option. And, to be frank, after what they had just gone through they deserved it. Deserved the embrace of someone who loved them so deeply they would put their life on the line for them. Not wanting to listen, she stood, walking outside. She found Hilda sitting on the patio bench.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Mary asked. 

"Of course," Hulda said, sliding over slightly to make room, allowing Mary to sit beside her. 

"I couldn't could sit in the house anymore," Mary confessed, awkwardly playing with her hands. 

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way," Hilda said.

"Oh, that's not..." Mary said. "Your sister isn't the quietest while having sex..." Hilda snorted. Mary was unclear if it was genuine or sarcastic. 

"She must be normally, cause we had no idea those two had been fooling around for who knows how long." Hilda said.

Mary wanted to comment that, from her knowledge, it had been a while. She decided to keep this to herself, assessing it wasn't the time. She also thought how it could hurt Hilda knowing the Mary knew but Hilda didn't. 

"Sabrina's so upset with herself," Hilda added. "She feels so guilty for not having thought of how she could have killed everyone."

"She will be fine. At least Nick is back now, and safe."

Hilda nodded awkwardly. "He is, but the cost could have been much worse." Hilda laughed, shaking her head. Mary could see a tear rolling down Hilda's cheek, and her heart broke. "When Lucifer came after Zelda... I was terrified. When I heard you scream, my heart sank..." A gentle cry escaped Hilda's lips. "I was so scared that I was going to loose you both. Ambrose had to hold me back from running after you."

Mary reached up, cupping Hilda's cheeks. "I'm so glad he did, because I couldn't bare the thought of anything harming you. Least of all to save me. I need you, Hilda. You help keep the light in me."

Hilda let out another soft cry. Mary caressed her cheek gently, clearing it of tears. She realized in that moment that Hilda had never once addressed Lilith as her sister. She knew she needed to ask, but hated ruining the moment. Sighing, she moved her hands to Hilda's, holding them gently

"Hilda, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?" Mary asked. Hilda looked up to her, an uneasy expression on her face. Mary knew then that Hilda couldn't lie to her even if she wanted. Looking directly into Hilda's eyes, she asked, "Is Lilith my sister or is she the one you praise?"

Hilda tried but couldn't look away from Mary. Her eyes confirmed Mary's question before her voice did. 

"No, she isn't you sister," Hilda said, cursing at her inability to lie to those she cared for. Mary let out a out a harsh breath, feeling broken. She didn't know why either. She had already known. But having confirmation was different than a theory. She wiped at her tears, closing her eyes. 

"Why all of the lies?" She asked, her voice cracking. Hilda squeezed her hand slightly more. 

"It was to protect you. The whole truth could hurt you a lot. More so if we gave it to you all at once. For your sanity, we thought it would be better to not."

"But why my sister? To have me believe my parents lied to me my whole life? Who does that?"

"You'd have to ask Lilith that," Hilda said softly. Mary opened her eyes, looking at Hilda again intently. 

"You said the whole truth? Is this not the whole truth? Is there more?" Mary asked.

"I don't want to overwhelm you," Hilda said, trying to comfort Mary. Mary shook her head, angerly. 

"No, I need to know. Tell me what you know, please," Mary asked. 

Hilda took a deep breath, shifting uneasily. "The sum of it is that Lilith killed you and possessed your body. She took over your life, exactly as she told you. In fact, most of what she's told you is the truth. She excluded that is was sort of... Actually using your skin. That's how we think you have magic, that you absorbed it or something. We still aren't clear."

"I don't feel it anymore," Mary told Hilda. "After using it to hold Lucifer back, I can't feel it. Like it's gone. So my assumption is the ladder." She sniffed. Hilda reached up, clearing the tears off Mary's face. "Is there anything else?"

"Not that I know of," Hilda said. "Anything else you'll have to talk to Lilith." 

Mary nodded, leaning into Hilda's touch. She never felt that she needed Hilda's light to intentionally hide from the dark. It had always just been a bonus to being near her. In this moment, it was exactly what she needed. But she couldn't ask. She didn't want Hilda to think that she didn't understand the space between them that Hilda had placed until she could work through her own thoughts. She respected Hilda and her decision. So, when Hilda saw Mary glance at her lips and closed the distance herself, she was surprised. 

Mary pulled back slightly, searching Hilda's face for regret. She couldn't find any. 

"What about Cerberus," Mary asked. She didnt want to break the moment but needing to know. 

"I broke it off with him," Hilda said, her voice carrying a hint if sadness. It disappeared as Mary gave her a small smile in return. "I decided that you were who I really wanted to be with, and I was using him as a crutch and that wasn't fair to myself or either of you."

Mary took a deep breath, pushing their mouths back together. This kiss was more intense than their others had been, Mary needing something real. Hilda gasped with surprise but melted into the woman. When Mary pulled back the smile that fell upon her was genuine. Mary rested her forehead against Hilda's. Her fingers gently combing through Hilda's hair. With Hilda rubbing reassuring patterns where her hands rested on her back Mary relaxed into her. 

Hilda guided Mary into a more comfortable position. Mary, now, rested against Hilda, propped carefully against her shoulder. The night slowly falling upon them, they held on another. They found a comfort and ease so close together. 

Mary hadn't realized they'd fallen asleep until she felt a gentle shake wake her. Lilith was standing in front of her, dressed in a long black robe. Mary sat up, careful to not wake Hilda. She stood when Lilith indicated that the two take a walk. 

They walked in silence for several minutes. Mary had pulled her sweater closer to her. She wasn't sure if it was due to a chill or seeking comfort. She decided to speak first. 

"I know who you are. Who you really are?" Mary told Lilith. "Hilda told me." 

Lilith exhaled deeply, "Well, that's a relief."

"Excuse me?"

"Lying to you was just outright exhausting, to be honest."

"Why do it at all then?"

"At first I couldn't think of an explaination to why we looked alike. And when I suggested wiping it from your memory. Let's just say that didn't go over well, given what I did to you. Then everyone thought it best to keep it up to keep you sane," Lilith explained casually.

"You talk about it so casually. Like the fact that you took over, not just my life, but my body doesn't bother you. You took away my freewill, something you say you pride over everything else."

Lilith stopped walking, turning to Mary. "I didn't want to do any of that in the first place. It wasn't my choice or decision to possess your body. Which, ironically, I am now stuck in," Lilith said, scoffing. 

"What do you mean?" Mary asked. 

"I used a glamour to be able to walk amongst this world. People knew this face, and so did I. But when my magic came back... It seared me to this form. The pain of my body attaching to this, that was why I screamed. It hurt more than anything I'd ever felt... But now, this is my true form." The fact that Lilith voice had disgust in it didn't pass Mary. 

"I take it you don't like it," Mary said, anger filling her words.

"It isn't ideal. My true body, my true form was taken from thousands of years ago. My identity, my life. All taken by the same man you helped me defeat. I don't like this body. No. But it is now who I am."

"I apologize if it isn't to your standards," Mary said, hurt. She began walking back towards the house. 

"Do you walk away every time you hear something you don't like?!" Lilith said loudly. Mary turned back around quickly, ready to strick but couldn't. "I hate this," she complained, rolling her eyes.

"Hate what, exactly?"

"Humanity!" Lilith groaned. 

"Then go right back to Hell," Mary said, and begun turning back around again. 

"Do you want to hear that I care about you?!" Lilith all but cried out. "That I care about what happens to you?"

Mary moved back closer to Lilith. "Do you?" 

Lilith tightened her jaw. Mary could tell she wasn't comfortable answering. Taking a deep breath, she looked to Mary. The lighting of the moon was the only thing allowing them to see each other. 

"I told you that it wasn't easy for me, relationships, but I'm learning. As much as I hate it, every day I remember what it was like to be human," Lilith said. "If it wasn't for Zelda, I doubt I would try at all. But I can't giving it away, if it means loosing her. And so... Unfortunately, that means learning to care about the well being of others. Which included you. Zelda even joked that I do see you as a sister, even though we aren't. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I care if your safe and well. That I feel bad for taking over your body."

Mary took another step forward. "It's a start," Mary said. "But I need to know one more thing?"

"And that is?"

"Why is it whenever I think if Adam I want to vomit?" Mary asked. She could see, even in the dim light, Lilith's expression change into one of contempt. 

"You don't want to know that," Lilith tried. 

"I need to. What happened, Lilith?"

Lilith worried her lip. "Adam's dead."

Mary felt her jaw terrible, and could see what she felt mirrored in Lilith. She could sense it wasn't a pleasant death. 

"How?"

"You don't want me to tell you," Lilith said, blinking away her tears. 

"Then tell me what you can, because I need more than that," Mary said through a cry. 

"He showed me love," Lilith began. "All I had ever known was cruelity. You think Lucifer was horrible to his subject. The stories of the things he does... it was nothing compared to what he had done to me. And Adam showed me what it was like to be loved and cares for. I'd never known what it felt like to be loved before. But he didn't love me. He loved who he believed I was. You."

"Did you kill him for that?" Mary asked in fear.

"No. A part of me loved him. I tried protecting him, so Lucifer couldn't harm him..." Lilith trailed off, looking down.

"Because you weren't able to protect him, he did?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"Adam discovered that someone had hurt me and wanted to leave Greendale. He offered me freedom. But Lucifer discovered this, and killed him before there was another word of it," Lilith said, sniffling. 

Mary tried to contain her cry, but failed. Her stomach flipping upside down. She still needed more. 

"But why do I feel so sick when I think about him?"

Lilith took a deep breath, leaning against the fence post. She closed her eyes. "Lucifer tortured me over what I had done. Disobeying him in such a way. He made me do something that was horrific even for him and made me-" she cut off, a single sob coming from her. She covered her mouth, embarrassed at showing so much emotion in front of someone. "I'm sorry I can't." Her eyes closed tightly. "If he had gotten any closer to Zelda," she got out. 

Mary suddenly came the brutal understanding if why Lilith was so protective of Zelda. She had seen horrors done to someone she had cared for already. Mary couldn't even imagine what Lucifer had done to shake Lilith so much with Adam, and that was no where near the love Mary could feel she felt for Zelda. Mary could actually feel all of the fear and love that Lilith held for Zelda, and it was more intense then anything she had ever felt. And that is following just having thrown Satan himself through a wall earlier. 

Mary watched her arms close around herself. The woman, this queen, was starting to crumble with panic. 

Mary didn't know why it surprised her so much. Lilith had been trying to hold it together for so long, and after today it was no wonder. Lucifier almost had hurt Zelda as punishment to Lilith. He had gotten so close. He had tried to make Lilith watch whatever he had intended. The thought, the fear of it, had likely been swimming around Lilith's head for hours. That Lilith was being thrown into an anxiety attack over discussing and thinking of the things he had done to her to keep her in order, should have been anything but surprising. In fact, Mary was upset she had been so focused on her own thoughts that she hadn't even considered the impact it was likely to have on Lilith. Mary felt horrible for ever thinking this woman was incapable of truly feeling human emotion. This woman didn't just take a crown, she claimed it from those who had wronged her. She became more than them, above them. But that didn't erase the centuries of damage that had been done. 

Mary stepped closer to Lilith. Slowly, she raised her hand and rested it on Lilith's arm. Lilith looked up to her, her eyes red and breathing was abnormal. Mary took that Lilith didn't pull away as a good sign, and rested her second hand on her. 

"Deeps breaths," Mary said softly. "Try to focus in me." Her voice was calming and steady. Lilith's eyes flashed over her features, like she was trying but couldn't register who was in front of her. 

Mary closed her eyes. She focused all of her thoughts on Lilith, calming and breathing. Lilith's cries became almost distant, and she could only think of the energy surrounding them. The calm night that followed the chaos of day. A soft haze of soft gold and blues filled her vision, relaxing and calming like a sunny day and peaceful rain fall all in one. 

"Mary," she heard her name being said in her own voice. "Mary."

Opening her eyes, she saw Lilith looking at her with amazement. Mary stepped back, looking down at her hands which had a soft light about them. She couldn't explain it, it almost glowed. She looked up to Lilith confused. 

"What- what is this?" Mary asked looking at Lilith whose eyes were still red. 

"Empathy," Lilith explained, looking over Mary with confused eyes. "I've never seen it like this."

Mary watched as the glow dimmed. "I don't understand."

"The magic you absorbed from me, it adapted to you, changed for you," Lilith explained, amazed. Her hands traced over Mary's trying to understand herself. "I didn't know what would happen. I thought it would fade."

"I thought it did too."

"But it didn't. It adapted to you," Lilith said, looking at her carefully. "How strange?"

"But how is that possible? I still need people's help to calm myself. Like being around Hilda."

Lilith raised her eyebrow. "I think that might be exactly it. My magic is formed to me, it only makes sense it would form to you. You needed a source of comfort and it adapted into something that could help you calm others."

"Isn't that violating them in some way though? Controlling their emotions?"

Lilith laughed. "Only if that is how you use it. But you aren't a witch... You're something else. Something new."

"Is that bad?"

"I wouldn't go around announcing it, but no. And you have several people who can help you figure it out. Myself included."

Mary smiled softly. "I'd appreciate it." 

"Lilith! Mary! Is that you?!" They heard Hilda yelled down towards the house. They looked down, where Hilda was standing on the porch. 

"We'll be right there!" Mary shouted back. She looked to Lilith. "If my memory serves me right, I think there's some chocolate ice cream still in the freezer. Want some?"

"That sounds amazing actually," Lilith said, smiling in return. 

As they approached the house Lilith looked at the large hole still in the wall. Waving her hand, she mended it. She couldn't help but feel as though the parts of her soul that had long since broken were healing in the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter answered some questions. I've had many concepts and plots I wished to address in this fic. That's why this chapter is so long. There is still one more chapter though! Most of everything concluded this chapter, at least on Mary's end. That's why we don't really see Zelda much (the rest of the chapters I've tried to keep them more or less in Zelda's POV). This one is more Mary's. And I know there isn't any direct Madam Spellman, but it is quiet discussed.  
> Also, I'm posting at midnight. That's technically still one a day...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

"Are you ready?" Zelda asked, leaning on the doorway.

Lilith looked over her dress one last time, wanting to ensure it was perfect. She wouldn't even be that long, but she wanted to be presentable. She turned to Zelda nodding. Zelda could see she was nervous, though she tried not to show it. 

It was the first time Lilith would address her followers in person. They all were waiting to hear her word directly from her mouth. She knew exactly what she was going to say, but she knew they were expecting a lot. 

Walking over to Zelda, Zelda took her hand. They exchanged a soft look, knowing the other would remain by their side. The two could take on anything, together, and they knew the other would stay through it all. Zelda gave Lilith one last kiss before they walked outside. There had been so many followers today, those who felt safe now coming forward to praise her, now that Lucifer was gone forever. They had to move the service outside to seat everyone. 

Zelda walked Lilith to the front of the rows. They had drafted a large bonfire behind them to light the ceremony. While Hilda, Mary and Sabrina stood behind Lilith, Zelda remained at her side. Lilith smiled, knowing that was Zelda's rightful place. Zelda smiled back. 

Lilith turned to her people. They looked up to her with admiration and devotion. She raised her hands, allowing them to sit. 

"I know many of you believe today's service is to tell you how I defeated Lucifer but it is not," she said, walking to the table. "Today is the day of our liberation, for all witches and warlocks."

Zelda grabbed the Book of the Beast, placing it on the table. 

"Lucifer lied to you, to all of us. When I gave him my devotion I did not know he would have me bare the children of his church. But you are not his. You never were. You are the descendants of my womb. His claim to your souls came with signing your name."

A ripple went through the crowd. Zelda watched as Lilith stepped forward to address them more clearly. She reached out her hands. 

"I offer today your freedom from these chains. We will no longer bow, to any. To follow me is of your own choosing. I will offer the knowledge Lucifer had made forbidden. I will grant you protection and guidance. To have you learn from the errors I have made."

Moving behind the counter, Zelda lifted her dagger. Lilith to Zelda, smiling softly. 

"I honor the gift of wounding my own flesh to my Priestess, my equal," Lilith said, extending her hand. Zelda couldn't help the butterflies that filled her stomach. It was one thing for Lilith to call her her equal, but to address her as such in front of the entire coven made her heart race. 

Zelda took Lilith's hand into hers gently. With ease, Zelda slid the blade across Lilith's palm. Lilith didn't flinch as her skin cut open. The blood instantly falling onto the book. From where Zelda stood she could see the blood on the book bubble like it was burning the leather cover. Zelda realized that the reason Lilith couldn't sign the book is her blood would burn it. 

"The book is crafted from my flesh, weaken after Lucifer stole my rightful power," Lilith continued, looking at Zelda. She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, but Zelda knew she was addressing the question that played across Zelda's features. "It was taken from me and my word and bond. He did not believe I would ever harm my own body. He failed to notice that as soon as he stripped me bare, it was no longer mine. It took me a very long time to discover this myself. But I bare a new body. One that has shown me strength." Zelda looked down, where a hole was now burned into the book. "This flesh was weak, and so it will burn."

Lilith took the blade from Zelda's hands, raising it high. Swinging down, the blade struck clean into the book. Wind began swirling around them, as the book engulfed itself in flames. Zelda could see the names shooting upward. She could only see it was the names because she was so close. To everyone else it likely looked like smoke.

After several seconds, the book was nothing more than dust. A odd sense of freedom fell upon the crowd. Zelda felt as though so much that was holding her down was suddenly lifted. She felt lighter. She felt free and unburned, like the weight of Satan had been actually pressing down on her without her realizing. Her eyes looked over Lilith was looking up where the names evaporated into the night sky, looking calm. When Lilith tilted her head back down, her eyes caught Zelda's and the two smiled widely at one another. Lilith turned her attention to her hand, sealing it herself. Lilith moved over to Zelda. 

"I believe you can take the service from here," Lilith said, smiling widely. "I've some other work to attend to. I can't imagine Hell will be to so calm after unbinding so many souls. But I will be back in a few hours."

Zelda smiled, taking Lilith's hand. "I'll be waiting."

Lilith stepped back, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Zelda moved to the podium, looking out to the coven. 

"I'm not sure how to follow that," she joked lightly. 

_._._._

Zelda sat around the living room surrounded by her family. They were all excited about the service, not having expected Lilith to burn the Book of the Beast, nor that it had been made from Lilith's flesh. Zelda had known they were going to burn it but not that the rest of the tale. She supposed when someone was as old as time itself, she would always learn knew things about her. 

Lilith appeared by the doorway, catching Ambrose's attention first. She still looked as regal as ever in her dress. Not a hair out of place. 

"That took longer than I thought," she said walking in. She sat on the arm of Zelda's chair leaning back casually towards Zelda. "You'd think Lucifer would have had safe guards if book ever got destroyed. The man didn't have a single one. Arrogant bastard."

Sabrina laughed. "Are you really surprised?"

"No, that's why I set up a few before even burning the book. Just had to make sure there weren't any holes in them," she explained. "Still would have been nice though."

"What in Earth took you so long then?" Zelda asked, turning to look up at her. 

"Well, I was searching for this of course," Lilith said, moving her hand in front of Zelda. Opening her hand, she displayed a beautiful wedding band. It was gold with small diamonds circling an enclosed pearl. 

Zelda gasped looking up to Lilith. "My mother's wedding ring," she said, her voice cracking. 

"What? But she took that to her grave, even though it was an heirloom. Wouldn't let any one have it, even in..." Hilda trailed off, suddenly understanding. "Oh, yeah. Got it now."

"But why go through all that trouble?" Sabrina asked, letting the book she had long placed her finger in properly close. 

"You didn't have to," Zelda said, even though the smile on her face said otherwise. She knew her long passed mother was turning in her grave. Not only was her daughter marrying a woman now using her ring, but the same one who over threw her beloved Satan. 

"I want my fiancee to have everything she deserves," Lilith said, before swooping in for a kiss from her. 

Zelda barely paid mind to the chorus of confusion in the room. Her focus strictly on Lilith. When Lilith pulled back, she grabbed the ring, slipping it onto Zelda's finger. 

"A perfect fit," Zelda said smuggly. 

"Okay, are you just not going to talk about how you guys are engaged!?" Sabrina said, still startled by the development.

Zelda rolled her eyes, looking to her niece. "We've been engaged for about a week now. Happy?"

"Were you not planning on sharing?" Ambrose asked. 

"We didn't feel the need. It's really just a title anyhow," Lilith said. "Zelda may not have as much power as me, but I see her as equal in every other way. Wife is just a cement of it, so that others will be unable to question it."

Zelda tried to contain her smile. It wasn't just a title for Zelda, but she understood Lilith's views in it. And Lilith hers. But she still felt over joyed with having gotten the one ring she had always wanted, as well as having it announced. Both Mary and Hilda saw her smiling like a school, and smiled back, but polietly didn't comment on it. 

In fact, Zelda could say she was so happy she was over the moon. She never thought this was where her life would lead. She had never even fathomed it in all her years. But having found Lilith at the right time and everything seeming to fall into place, was bliss. With Lilith coming into her own, she never expected her to lift Zelda as high as she had. It was not terribly long ago that she was married to a man whose only wish was to control her every action and thought. And now, Lilith sat by her side. Her hand gently caressing Zelda's back and she talked with her family. Zelda had never felt more right in her life. She knew as soon as she decided to follow Lilith it would be her path. She knew there would be struggles. There would be more hardships to come. But with this, surrounded by those she cared for, she knew she had been right. That the path she had chosen, or really had chosen her, was filled with love grander than she ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this roller coaster of a story as much as I did writing it. There were so many plots from the show I wanted explore and ended up doing so in this fic. It really was only meant to be a one shot, yeah that happened. And really this chapter was created for Lilith to burn the book (which I wanted early on in this story, so I had to include it) as well as their engagement being announced to their family.   
> But yeah, it's done now. Which makes me kind of sad. But I hope you guys liked it! And thank you for putting up with the grammatical errors, I know there are quiet a few. Sorry about that.


End file.
